Geheimnisse
by TanjaBrennan
Summary: Die Story spielt direkt nach der Folge 1x22 Die Frau aus der Vergangenheit Russ und Temperance verbergen noch so einiges voreinander. Doch zuerst verläuft alles recht friedlich,...bis Temperance beruflich nach Thailand gerufen wird...
1. Und was jetzt!

„Temperance, hör auf, mich zu suchen..." tönte der Anrufbeantworter zum 50igsten Mal. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören sich das Band anzuhören. Russ war schon längst eingeschlafen und Booth war kurz nach Mitternacht gegangen. Temperance hatte sich kurz nach Russ ebenfalls ins Bett gelegt, doch sobald sie die Augen schloss, sah sie alles wieder. Die Überreste ihrer Mutter, die Mordwaffe, mit der ihrer Mutter das Leben genommen wurde und McWicker, der sie anwiderte. „Mein Vater ist am Leben." Dachte sie. Innerhalb einer Woche hatte sie herausgefunden, was mit ihrer Mutter passiert war und erfahren, dass ihr Vater wider Erwarten noch lebt. Doch war sie erleichtert ?

Einerseits war sie froh, dass er noch am Leben ist, aber warum hat er sich nicht früher bei ihr gemeldet, sondern erst jetzt, als sie nachzuforschen begonnen hatte? Warum hatte er sie nie aus dem Pflegeheim geholt indem sie die letzten Jahre ihrer Jugendzeit verbracht hatte ?

„ Wer ist mein Vater überhaupt ?" fragte sie sich selbst. „ Ich dachte mein Leben lang er wäre ein Lehrer gewesen, aber er war ein Bankräuber. Er hat unsere Namen geändert als Russ 7 Jahre alt und ich zu klein war um etwas zu bemerken." Die Tatsache, dass Russ ihr all das so lange verschwiegen hatte, war ein Schock für sie gewesen. Er, dem sie früher immer vertraut hatte, der als einziger noch von ihrer Familie übrig geblieben zu sein schien, hatte sie wieder einmal enttäuscht. Sie fühlte sich hintergangen. Genauso wie damals, als er kurz nach Weihnachten einfach weggefahren war und sie allein zurückgelassen hatte. Temperance hatte jahrelang jeden Kontaktversuch ihres Bruders abgeblockt. Zu tief saß der Schmerz, den er ihr damals zugefügt hatte. Sie hatte gelernt, jede Beziehung, die sie verletzen könnte, aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber im nachhinein tat es ihr leid, dass sie Russ nie eine 2. Chance gegeben hatte.

„Doch was jetzt? ...Ich kann nicht einfach aufhören nach Dad zu suchen. Nicht bevor ich weiß, was vor 15 Jahren passiert ist und warum er nie zu mir und Russ zurückkam. Booth würde mir bestimmt bei der Suche helfen, doch Russ...?Ihm scheint es weniger auszumachen, nicht zu wissen, warum unsere Eltern untergetaucht sind...er hat, wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, gar nichts zu einer Weiterführung der Suche gesagt. Ob er doch noch etwas vor mir geheim hält? ..."

Ein Tapsen auf dem Boden unterbrach Temperance' Gedanken. Kurz darauf erschien Russ' Gesicht im Türrahmen.

„ Kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte er noch etwas verschlafen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den blinkenden Anrufbeantworter. „Du hast es dir schon wieder angehört." Sagte er fast schon vorwurfsvoll.

Temperance stellte die Teetasse, die sie die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte auf den Küchentresen. „ Ja, habe ich."

Russ zog einen Stuhl heran uns setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. „Tempe, du musst damit aufhören...bitte..." er griff nach ihrer Hand „ er hat uns bestimmt nicht ohne Grund gebeten mit den Nachforschungen aufzuhören. Ich will nicht dass dir was passiert. Man hat Mom ermordet, Dad hat sich nie wieder bei uns gemeldet. Es muss einen Grund dafür geben, Tempe. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich."

Sie schloss die Augen." Ich weiß,...ich hätte nur gerne Gewissheit...ich will wissen, was passiert ist. Wer unsere Eltern waren,..was.." „ NEIN!" Unterbrach Russ sie. „Nein, wir werden nicht weitermachen! Versprich es mir! Wir werden Dad's Anweisung folgen!"

Temperance erschrak über die Heftigkeit in seiner Stimme. Und plötzlich war sie wieder die kleine Schwester, die auf ihren großen Bruder hören muss. Sie nickte. „Ok" sie flüsterte schon fast. Russ schien sich wieder zu entspannen. „Gut." Er sah sie wieder mit einem sanfteren Blick an.

„Ich glaube ich gehe dann mal besser ins Bett." Sagte Temperance nach einer Weile und stand auf. „ Gute Nacht" antwortete Russ, dessen Stimme nun nichts mehr mit dem vorherigen Ausbruch zu tun zu haben schien.

Als Temperance die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer schloss, lehnte sie einen Moment gegen die Tür. Zum 2. Mal in dieser Woche hatte ihr Bruder sie überrumpelt. Sie dermaßen erstaunt, dass sie gar nichts mehr verstand. Dieser strenge wütende Blick in seinen Augen hatte sie eingeschüchtert. Genauso wie früher als sie noch 15 Jahre alt war.

„ Es ist spät, wahrscheinlich sind wir alle einfach übermüdet." Sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie ins Bett sank. Der Wecker auf dem Nachttisch zeigte 3.48 Uhr. Zwei Minuten später war Temperance Brennan bereits eingeschlafen.

Russ dagegen schlief nicht...um halb 5, als er sich sicher war, dass seine Schwester endlich schlief, zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er wählte und schon nach einem Mal klingeln, wurde am anderen Ende abgehoben.

„Was gibt's?" tönte eine tiefe Männerstimme.

„Ich hab ein paar Probleme hier. Es kann sein, dass ich länger brauche als erwartet." Sagte Russ.

„Probleme? Du wirst erst dann richtige Probleme haben, wenn du mir die Lieferung nicht pünktlich bringst. Verstanden! Es ist mir egal, was bei dir gerade los ist. Sei pünktlich. Was sonst passiert, willst du lieber gar nicht wissen, klar!" Brüllte der Mann am anderen Ende.

Russ wollte sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen, aber seine Knie wurden weich. „ In Ordnung." Antwortete er mit zitternder Stimme.

Am anderen Ende war es einen Moment ruhig. Dann sprach der Mann wieder mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme „Gut". Dann legte er auf.

Russ stand mit zitternden Beinen in dem Wohnzimmer seiner Schwester. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, wie er da reingezogen werden konnte...


	2. Reisevorbereitungen mal anders

Zuerst landete eine Hose, dann ein dicker Pullover auf Temperance' Bett, wo sich bereits andere Klamotten türmten. Auf dem Boden ihres Schlafzimmers lag ein aufgeklappter Koffer, indem bereits ein Laptop und ein Stapel Bücher Platz gefunden hatten. Temperance fuhr sich unentschlossen durch die Haare. Sie stand vor einem heillosen Durcheinander und sah auf missmutig auf den Wäscheberg auf ihrem Bett, den sie in den Koffer packen wollte. Das letzte Mal, dass sie nicht in Urlaub gefahren war, um irgendwelche Überreste zu identifizieren, sondern um wirklich zu entspannen, war ein Familienurlaub gewesen. Seit dem Verschwinden ihrer Eltern hatte sie sich quasi in Arbeit vergraben, egal ob sie Urlaub hatte oder es ein Feiertag war. Russ' Vorschlag, zusammen auf eine Berghütte zu fahren, hatte sie bereitwillig zugestimmt, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dort genau erwarten würde, geschweige denn was sie den ganzen Tag tun sollte. Booth war nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, als sie ihm von ihren Plänen berichtet hatte, doch er hatte letztendlich auch eingesehen, dass sie eine Auszeit bitter nötig hatte. Sie war nach den Ereignissen und neuen Erkenntnissen, die sie nach dem Auffinden der Knochen ihrer Mutter regelrecht überrumpelten, nervlich am Ende. Es fehlte nur noch ein winziger Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brächte und Temperance stünde kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

„ Na, was macht das packen?" Booth erschien in der Tür mit 2 Gläsern Eistee in den Händen. „ Wow," rief er, als er das Chaos auf dem Bett sah. Temperance sah ihn mit einem warnenden Blick an. „Du fährst nicht oft n die Berge, was?" sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Temperance verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Na ja, in der Regel fahre ich weg, um zu arbeiten und in den Bergen finden sich statistisch gesehen weniger Überreste als in den Städten oder sogar in der Wüste. Je nachdem werden die Leichen in den Bergen sogar den Winter über eingefroren und tauen erst im Sommer wieder auf. Das hängt jedoch von der Höhenlage ab, in der sich die Überreste befinden; ob, und wenn ja, wie tief die Knochen in der Erde vergraben wurden und..."

„Okeeee, hab schon verstanden!" unterbrach Booth sie, wofür er von Temperance mit einem irritiertem Blick bedankt wurde. Er reichte ihr eines der Gläser und ging einmal um ihren Koffer. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte dabei von amüsiert zu verständnisvoll und schließlich zu kritisch. „Anthropologische Studien über die ältesten Kulturen der Welt? Evolutionsbiologische Befunde für den Neandertaler als Vorfahre des Homo Sapiens? Oh und das ist mein Liebling" er griff nach einem der Bücher aus dem Koffer. „Wie gewinne ich die Geschworenen – von Anwälten für Zeugen" sagte er, während er das Buch mit einem Grinsen hochhob. „Du liest solche Bücher? ...im Urlaub?"

Temperance stellte das Glas auf der Kommode hinter ihr ab und machte sich daran, Booth das Buch wieder abzunehmen. „Das ist für die Arbeit" erklärte sie, während sie auf Booth zuging, der ihr auswich. „Ich habe normalerweise keine Zeit dafür und wollte diese Bücher schon lange lesen!"

Nun stand sie dort, wo Booth zuvor gestanden hatte, und er auf der anderen Seite des Koffers, da er ihr mit dem Buch triumphierend herumfuchtelnd weiter ausgewichen war und schaute sie lachend an. Sobald sie einen erneuten Versuch wagte, nach dem Buch zu greifen, hob er es weiter von ihr weg. Temperance lachte „ das ist kindisch!" Doch Booth grinste nur noch mehr. „ Macht aber Spaß!"

Temperance sprang um den Koffer auf Booth zu, der natürlich die Flucht in die andere Richtung ergriff. Noch ein paar mal liefen sie so im Schlafzimmer im Kreis, wobei sie hin und wieder stehen blieben, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Doch Temperance überraschte Booth, als sie spontan die Richtung wechselte und so direkt auf ihn zulief. Als sie versuchte ihm das Buch aus den Händen zu reißen, hatte sie noch so viel Schwung, dass sie Booth quasi umrannte und er, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, das Gleichgewicht verlor. Beide landeten auf ihrem Bett. Sie lachten und Booth schlang die Arme um sie.

Doch nach einem Moment wandte Temperance verlegen den Blick ab. Sie war nicht nur auf ihrem Bett, sondern direkt auf ihm gelandet. Booth bemerkte es, lies sie los und griff nach dem Buch, dass nach ihrer Kollision am Kopfende des Bettes gelandet war. Mit den Worten "das wolltest du doch." Reichte er es ihr.

Temperance räusperte sich und richtete sich auf. „Ich wollte das Buch, nicht..." sie zeigte auf ihn und das Bett. Booths Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als sie wieder aufstand und etwas verunsichert seinem Blick auswich. Sie legte das Buch wieder in den Koffer und griff nach dem Eistee auf der Kommode. Booth stand nun ebenfalls wieder auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe dann mal besser, sonst wirst du nie fertig" sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Scheint so." Antwortete sie und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Booth deutete eine Umarmung an, entschied sich dann aber doch anders, als er wieder an die peinliche Situation vor gerade mal einer Minute dachte. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem förmlichen Händedruck, der die beiden nicht genauso seltsam erschien.

„Erhol dich mal," sagte Booth sanft und sah Temperance dabei direkt in die Augen. Sie nickte. „und ich meine nicht, indem du dein Fachwissen erweiterst, ok?!" Besorgnis sprach aus seinem Blick. Er wusste, wie viel sie in letzter Zeit durchmachen musste und wie gut sie darin war, es zu verstecken, wenn es ihr in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht gut ging.

„Ich weiß" antwortete sie ruhig und lächelte.

Booth drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Appartementtür. „Ach übrigens, ich würde an deiner Stelle noch eine Regenjacke einpacken!"

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, brachte sie die Gläser in die Küche und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer, um zu Ende zu packen. Doch weit kam sie nicht. Gerade mal ein weiterer Pullover lag in dem Koffer, als Temperance sich seufzend auf das Bett setzte.

„Was war das?"


	3. Verwirrung

„Was war das?" Dachte Booth, als er ins Auto einstieg. Er drehte den Zündschlüssel, schnallte sich an und gab Gas, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er war sich selbst nicht im Klaren, was das gerade zu bedeuten hatte. War Bones mehr für ihn als nur eine Partnerin und Freundin? Nein, nein,...bestimmt nicht. Das konnte nicht sein. Er wollte sie nur aufmuntern, mal wieder zum Lachen bringen, das ist alles...oder etwa nicht ?

Die Hupe eines Autos hinter ihm riss Booth aus seinen Gedanken. Er war geistig so abwesend gewesen, dass er die ganze Zeit die Überholspur blockiert und damit so ziemlich jeden Autofahrer, der ihn überholen wollte, verärgert hatte. Da er mit gerade mal 70 km/h auf der Schnellstraße unterwegs war, waren das so einige. Hastig setzte Booth den Blinker und wechselte die Spur. Das ganze war ihm an sich schon peinlich, aber als FBI – Agent zum Verkehrshindernis zu werden ? So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Doch trotz der nun erzwungenen Wachsamkeit kreisten seine Gedanken schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder um die Geschehnisse in Temperance' Wohnung...

„Hast du auch alles?" Russ griff nach Temperance' Koffer.

„Ja" antwortete Temperance geduldig und folgte Russ aus ihrer Wohnung.

„Laptop, Handtücher, Pullis ..?" fuhr Russ nichtsdestotrotz fort.

„Ja , ja ,ja ! „ erwiderte sie schon etwas ungeduldiger.

„Und Sonnencreme? Die Sonne ist um diese Jahreszeit stärker als man denkt!" bohrte Russ mit einem Grinsen weiter. Temperance blieb mitten im Hausflur stehen. „Russ! Ich bin kein Kind mehr! Glaub mir, ich habe alles was ich brauche!"

Russ grinste. „Ok, Tempe, wenn du meinst. Falls du doch noch was brauchst, auf dem Weg gibt es noch ein paar Raststätten." Sagte er und lief in Richtung Tiefgarage. Temperance wusste genau, dass es ihm Spaß machte, sie zu necken. Das hatte er früher schon immer gemacht und obwohl sie es ihm gegenüber nie zugegeben hätte, beruhigte es sie, dass ihr Bruder sich zumindest in manchen Aspekten nicht verändert zu haben schien. Sie hatte befürchtet, er könnte ihr nach all den Jahren fremd vorkommen, aber irgendwie schien er immer noch der gleiche große Bruder zu sein, wie vor 15 Jahren.

Russ nahm ihr, nachdem er ihren Koffer in den Jeep geladen hatte, auch die Reisetasche ab. „Musst du noch mal auf die Toilette?" fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue kritisch hoch. Temperance verdrehte die Augen. „Nein" Sie öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg ein.

„Gut, wenn du dir sicher bist." Sagte Russ mit einem fragenden Unterton und stieg ebenfalls ein. Er stellte das Radio an, fuhr aus der Tiefgarage von Temperance Wohnhaus und lenkte den Wagen in Richtung Highway. Es würde eine lange Fahrt werden bis zum See. Aber er liebte diesen Ort. Ihre Eltern hatten vor Ewigkeiten eine kleine Hütte direkt am Wasser gekauft, um in den Ferien raus zufahren. Jedes Jahr war er seit dem Verschwinden ihrer Eltern dort gewesen. Ob Temperance sich noch an die alte Hütte erinnerte ? Er hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass sie zu einem See fahren würden, aber dass ihr Ziel diese Hütte war, hatte er ihr verschwiegen.

Die Fahrt über sprachen sie nur über belangloses und Russ spürte, dass seine Schwester etwas beschäftigte. Doch wenn er eines von ihr wusste, dann dass man mit bohrenden Fragen bei ihr nicht weiterkam.

„ Und wie ist es?" tönte Angelas Stimme aus Temperance' Handy. Temperance stand ein paar Meter vom Lagerfeuer entfernt, dass Russ gerade angezündet hatte. Sie beiden waren vor etwas einer Stunde bei der Hütte angekommen. Sie hatte diesen Ort sofort wieder erkannt, auch wenn es eine Ewigkeit her war, dass sie hier ein Wochenende mit ihrer Familie verbracht hatte. Es wunderte sie, dass die Holzhütte noch in so gutem Zustand war, doch sie schloss daraus, dass Russ öfters hierher gefahren war.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier. So ruhig und friedlich. Fast schon zu perfekt!" antwortete Temperance und sah sich weiter um. Es wurde allmählich dunkel und sie konnte die Sonne hinter dem See untergehen sehen. „ Die Idee hierher zu fahren, war wirklich toll von Russ."

„Hey , Sweetie, hört sich ja fast so an, als würde dir ein Urlaub ohne Arbeit gefallen!" Angela lächelte. Sie war froh, dass ihre beste Freundin endlich mal wieder glücklich zu sein schien.

„Wie läuft es im Institut ? Kommt ihr zurecht?" fragte Temperance, die bei dem Stichwort Arbeit von ihrer Erkundung des Waldstücks abgelenkt wurde. Sie blieb am Steg stehen und sah aufs Wasser hinaus.

Angela seufzte. „ Also weißt du, wir haben da heute diesen Fall reinbekommen, der uns Rätsel aufwirft."

„ WAS ?! Ok, Angela, ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück! ..Ich muss nur.."

„ Stopp, Stopp, Brennan, bleib da, das war ein Scherz!" Angela konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. „Hier ist alles im grünen Bereich."

„Angela!" sagte Temperance entrüstet. „ Verwirre du mich nicht auch noch!"

Angela stutze." Ich auch noch ? Wer verwirrt dich denn?" wollte sie mit einem verschmitzen Unterton wissen.

Temperance konnte Angela mit ihrem Grinsen regelrecht vor sich sehen. „Ich weiß nicht, ..ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Sweetie, raus mit der Sprache!" Jetzt wurde sie wirklich neugierig. "Was ist lost?"

Temperance sah verlegen zu Boden, auch wenn Angela sie nicht sehen konnte. „Booth war heute morgen bei mir und...na ja...ich weiß nicht was das war."  
"Was was war ???" drängte Angela weiter.

„Wir,... wir haben ein bisschen rumgealbert." Fuhr Temperance widerstrebend fort.

„ Unnnnddd? Das ist ja bei euch nichts neues."

Temperance holte hörbar Luft. „ Wie es geendet hat aber schon." Sie sah hinüber zu Russ, der sie inzwischen beobachtete.

„Schatz, wenn ich dir jetzt jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen muss..."

„Wir beide lagen plötzlich auf meinem Bett." Seufzte Temperance.

Einen Moment sagte Angela nichts, sondern grinste einfach vor sich hin. „ Wow, das wurde aber auch Zeit! Und was ist dann passiert??"

Russ gab Temperance inzwischen Zeichen, dass das Essen fertig war. „Nichts, es war einfach nur komisch. Hör zu, Russ ruft mich, wir reden morgen weiter, in Ordnung?"

„Ok, aber ich will Details!" sang sie schon fast in den Hörer.

Temperance legte auf, lief zum Lagerfeuer zurück und setzte sich neben Russ. 200 Kilometer entfernt summte Angela an ihrem Schreibtisch fröhlich vor sich hin.


	4. Trügerische Idylle

Russ reichte Temperance den Fisch, den er gerade erst gefangen hatte. Sie beide saßen in einem Ruderboot mitten auf dem See, das gerade mal groß genug war, um zusätzlich zu den beiden, die Angelausrüstung und eine Kühlbox unterzubringen. Temperance legte den Fisch in die Kühlbox und tauchte ihre Beine ins Wasser. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie sich früher in ihren Ferien so gestresst hatte. Die vergangene Woche war so erholsam gewesen, dass sie den Gedanken an die Arbeit fast völlig verdrängen konnte. Nur Booth wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir morgen früh auf den Berg rauf fahren ? Es gibt da einen Aussichtspunkt ca. 30 km von hier." Fragte Russ später, als er das Boot zurück ans Ufer ruderte.

„Klingt gut." Antwortete Temperance und half ihm das Boot ans Ufer zu ziehen. Russ zündete das Lagerfeuer wieder an , während Temperance in die Hütte ging um die Pfanne für die Fische zu holen. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet, hörte sie ein Piepsen.

„Mist, ich hab ja mein Handy hier gelassen!" fluchte sie und folgte dem Piepsen ins Wohnzimmer. Sie nahm alle Kissen vom Sofa, fand ihr Handy letztendlich aber auf der Ablage unter dem Wohnzimmertisch. „eine neue Nachricht" blinkte auf dem Display. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr als sie die Nachricht aufrief. „Rufen Sie mich zurück. Es ist dringend! Goodman" Gab es Probleme im Institut ? Direktor Goodman hatte sie noch nie persönlich angerufen oder eine Nachricht auf dem Handy hinterlassen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie Urlaub hatte. Temperance setzte sich auf das Sofa und wählte Goodmans Nummer.

„Dr. Goodman" meldete er sich nach dem 1. Klingel, als hätte er auf ihren Anruf gewartet.

„Hier ist Dr. Brennan. Sie hatten mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

„Dr. Brennan!" er hörte sich erleichtert an. „Es tut mir Leid sie stören zu müssen, aber es gab hier so einige Entwicklungen, die keinen längeren Aufschub dulden."

Temperance versuchte ihre Enttäuschung über das sich ankündende vorzeitige Ende ihres Urlaubs zu verbergen. „Was ist passiert ?"

„Vor ein paar Tagen sind in Thailand mehrere Massengräber aufgetaucht. Die UNO will, dass sich die besten Forensiker, sie mit eingeschlossen, darum kümmern, da erst vor wenigen Wochen mehrere Amerikaner und auch einige Europäer in der Nähe dieser Gräber verschwunden sind." Erklärte Goodman.

Temperance war überrascht. Eine Anfrage der UNO ?! Sie reise oft ins Ausland, um bei der Identifikation von menschlichen Überresten zu helfen, aber in der Regel meldete sie sich freiwillig und wurde nicht angefragt. „Hatten diese Menschen irgendwas gemeinsam ?"

Sie hörte das Rascheln von Papier, als Goodman in einer Akte blätterte. „Nicht wirklich. Es sind die unterschiedlichsten Vertreter von Bevölkerungsgruppen vertreten. Schwarze, weiße, Lateinamerikaner,...einfach Touristen, ein Journalist, 2 Anwälte, ein polizeilich bekannter Drogenkurrier, ein Arzt, 2 Lehrer, eine Polizistin...Die Vermisstenmeldungen sind sehr umfangreich...Es tut mir Leid, Dr. Brennan, aber ich werde inzwischen im 15 – Minutentakt angerufen und gefragt, ob ich sie erreicht habe."

„Ich verstehe, ich komme so schnell es geht." Sagte Temperance resigniert. Nachdenklich legte sie auf. Russ und sie hatten sich in dieser Woche endlich wieder einander genähert und es war fast schon wieder wie früher. Dass ihr ausgerechnet jetzt die Arbeit dazwischen kommen musste...

Temperance kam noch am gleichen Abend wieder in Washington an. Russ war genauso enttäuscht gewesen, dass ihr Urlaub so abrupt endete. Sie hatten schnell alles gepackt und waren losgefahren. Temperance lud erst ihre Sachen in ihrer Wohnung ab, bevor sie zum Jeffersonian fuhr.

Dr. Goodman hatte auf sie gewartet, die anderen waren schon längst nach Hause gegangen. In seinem Büro übergab er ihr eine Akte, die dicker war als die gebundene Ausgabe von Herr der Ringe.

„Ihr Flug geht morgen um 9 Uhr. Die anderen Forensiker aus dem Team treffen sie in Bangkok, von wo aus ein Helikopter sie zum Fundort bringen wird." Teilte er ihr mit. Temperance nickte. Von den Ereignissen überrumpelt, erinnerte sie sich später nicht einmal mehr daran, ob sie sich von Goodman verabschiedet hatte, bevor sie gegangen war.

Russ stellte seine Reisetasche in seiner Wohnung auf dem Boden ab. Wie erwartet blinkte sein Anrufbeantworter. Er drückte auf die Abspieltaste und begann seine Post durchzusehen.

„Hi Russ, ich bin's , Sophie. Du scheinst immer noch mit deiner Schwester weg zu sein.Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann genau du zurückkommst. Ruf einfach an, wenn du die Nachricht abhörst. Bye." Tönte die Stimmte der Frau aus dem Lautsprecher, mit der Russ vor seinem Urlaub mit Temperance ausgegangen war. Doch der nächste Anruf war nicht halb so erfreulich.

„Russ, verdammt noch mal, heb ab! Hör zu, es ist mir scheißegal, was du gerade machst, wir haben ein Problem! Wenn du die Nachricht abhörst, hast du besser 'ne gute Erklärung dafür, dass ich deinen Blechkasten an der Strippe hab!" brüllte der Mann. Russ Hände zitterten. Das hörte sich definitiv nicht gut an. Er wusste schon damals, als er wegen wiederholtem Autodiebstahl im Gefängnis saß, dass mit seinem Zellengenossen nicht zu spaßen war. Aber so aufgebracht hatte Russ Bates noch nie erlebt. Wenn er schon von einem Problem für sie beide sprach, war es wirklich übel. Er hatte schon mehrmals versucht aus der Sache auszusteigen, das letzte Mal erst am Abend, an dem sein Vater bei Temperance angerufen hatte. Russ zögerte noch einen Moment, dann nahm er den Telefonhörer in die Hand und wählte Bates' Nummer.


	5. Ein neuer Morgen

Wir haben unsere Flughöhe erreicht. Sie können ihre Sitze nun verlassen. In wenigen Minuten werden Ihnen unsere Flugbegleiter das Frühstück servieren." Schallte die Stimme der Stewardess aus dem Lautsprecher. Temperance beachtete sie kaum. Sie war viel zu sehr in die Akte vertieft, deren Kopie Goodman ihr am vorherigen Abend gegeben hatte. Der Platz neben ihr war beim Start noch besetzt gewesen, doch der Mann mittleren Alters, der zuvor neben ihr saß, schien es vorgezogen zu haben, einen anderen Platz zu suchen. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihn die Fotos der Massengräber, die Temperance auf dem Tisch vor ihr ausbreitete, abgeschreckt.

„Na ja, dann hab ich schon mehr Platz." Dachte sie und stellte ihr Notebook auf den Sitz neben ihr. An Smalltalk war sie ohnehin nicht interessiert. Sie verbrachte Stunden damit die Akte zu studieren. Eine Stunde bevor das Flugzeug mit dem Landeanflug begann, klappte sie die Akte zu. Die Informationen waren lückenhaft und sie setzte alle Hoffnungen auf Hinweise an den Knochen, die ihr mehr Auskunft geben konnten, als diese Akte.

„Was Russ jetzt wohl macht?" fragte sie sich. Im Laufe der vergangenen Woche waren sie sich endlich wieder nahe gekommen, doch eines war ihr trotz allem nicht verborgen geblieben. Russ war immer wieder nervös und verschlossen geworden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich von irgendwas bedroht fühlte, doch als sie ihn danach fragte, war er ihr ausgewichen und meinte, es sei nichts. Doch sie hatte die typischen Anzeichen immer wieder bei ihm beobachtet, wollte aber die gute Stimmung nicht verderben, indem sie ihn weiter drängte. Trotzdem wollte dieses seltsame Verhalten ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Und Booth...sie hatte ihn seit über einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass die beiden sich seit einem Jahr normalerweise so gut wie jeden Tag sahen. Temperance vermisste ihn, was sie selbst überraschte. Sie hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass er nur ein Kollege war, auch wenn Angela die ganze Zeit versuchte ihr etwas anderes einzureden. Doch anscheinend stimmte das nicht so ganz.

„In 10 Minuten beginnen wir mit dem Landeanflug." Riss die Stewardess Temperance aus ihren Gedanken. „ Bitte nehmen Sie ihre Plätze wieder ein und legen Sie die Sicherheitsgurte an." Temperance richtete sich in ihrem Sitz auf und verstaute ihr Notebook und die Akte in ihrer Tasche. Während die Flugbegleiter überprüften, ob alle Fluggäste die Gurte richtig zugezogen hatten, sah sie aus dem Fenster, wo sich die Wolkenschicht allmählich lichtete und der Golf von Thailand sichtbar wurde.

„Morgen Hodgins!" trällerte Angela als sie das Labor betrat. Jack sah von seinem Tisch auf und zog sich die Ohrstöpsel, aus denen klassische Musik tönte, aus den Ohren. „Hi Angela! Hast du Lust auf eine Runde Sekretextraktion aus Hololepta plana ?"

Angela verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als ihr Blick auf den abgeplatteten Stutzkäfer auf dem Tisch fiel. „Du meinst ich soll dir zugucken wie du tote Käfer aufschneidest um den Schleim rauszukriegen?" Hodgins wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, dass Schleim nicht gleich Schleim ist und dieses Wort in diesem Labor sowieso völlig fehl am Platze war, als Zack mit einem Glas voll mit weiteren Käfern um die Ecke kam. „Genau gesagt handelt es sich nicht um Schleim, sondern um zähflüssiges Sekret aus der Bauchhöhle. Je nachdem worin die letzten Mahlzeit des Insekts bestanden, hat das Sekret eine andere Konsistenz. Wir.."

„Ok", schnitt Angela ihm das Wort ab. „Alles klar, sehr wichtige Arbeit." Sie hob abwehrend die Hand. „Aber ich glaube, ich lasse euch zwei trotzdem lieber allein." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade in ihr Büro gehen, als Hodgins sie nach Temperance fragte.

„Hat Goodman sie inzwischen erreicht?"

Angela wandte sich um. „Goodman hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass sie heute morgen geflogen ist."

Hodgins rümpfte die Nase. „Mhm, ich hoffe sie mischt sich in Thailand nicht allzu sehr ein. Anwälte, Drogenkurriere, Polizisten,... alle in einem Massengrab verschart. Und das soll ein Zufall sein ?! Es fehlt nur noch ein Botschafter oder Politiker. Dann würde ich wenigstens verstehen, warum sich die UNO da einmischt und sich die Forensiker gezielt aussucht."

Zack sah Angela erwartungsvoll an. Die hob auch schon die Augenbrauen und betrachtete Hodgins kritisch. „Was,...siehst du hierin etwa auch eine Verschwörung?"

Hodgins seufzte. „Ach ja, ich vergaß, die UNO ist heilig und völlig unschuldig."

Angela lief grinsend in ihr Büro, während Hodgins und Zack sich über ihre Insekten hermachten.

Booth tippte den nächsten Namen in das Eingabefeld. Es war ein weiterer einer lagen Liste, die er abzuarbeiten hatte. Vor ihm stapelten sich Berichte, Anfragen von anderen FBI – Agenten und all möglicher Papierkram. Doch auch wenn sein Schreibtisch fast unter den Ordnern verschwand und er sich gerade noch Platz für die Tastatur und seine Kaffeetasse verschaffen konnte, fehlte ihm die nötige Konzentration und Motivation, um den Stapel abzuarbeiten.

Dr. Goodman hatte ihn heute morgen davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Temperance schon auf dem Weg nach Thailand war. Die Entdeckung der Massengräber war vor ein paar Tagen durch die Medien gegangen, musste heute aber schon wieder einem neuen Skandal um einen Politiker Platz machen. Für Booth war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis man Temperance anrief. Aber er hatte gehofft, sie vor ihren Aufbruch noch einmal treffen zu können. Sie war ihm die ganze Woche über nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, was sicher auch bei dem sich ansammelnden Papierkram eine Rolle spielte.

„Agent Booth?" Cullen betrat sein Büro. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Booth sah ihn irritiert an. „ Natürlich, wieso fragen Sie?"

Cullen sah sich im Büro um. „Na ja, Sie wirken auf mich etwas überbelastet." Er deutete auf den Papierstapel. „Sie sollten vielleicht mal darüber nachdenken eine Weile Urlaub zu machen."

Bevor Booth etwas erwidern konnte, war Cullen schon wieder aus seinem Büro verschwunden. Er warf die Akte, die er gerade bearbeitet hatte, auf einen weiteren Stapel auf dem Boden und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf das Foto von Parker auf seinem Schreibtisch. Der Tag morgen mit ihm musste vorerst genug Erholung sein.

Russ lenkte seinen Jeep in die Sackgasse neben dem Basketballplatz. Die Gegend war ganz schön heruntergekommen, was sich allein schon am Müll, der überall herumlag leicht erkennen ließ. Bates lehnte gegen ein schwarzes Cabrio und wartete bis Russ zu ihm gelaufen war.

„Na endlich." Brummte er. Trotz der für heute angekündigten ersten Hitzewelle trug r ein schwarzes Jackett und schwarze Hosen. Mit seiner stämmischen Statur erinnerte er mehr an einen Mafiaboss als an einen ehemaligen Sträfling.

„Was willst du?" fragte Russ, der so schnell wie möglich wieder weg wollte.

„Was ich WILL?!" brüllte Bates. „Verdammt noch mal, Russ, es gibt Schwierigkeiten! Der Deal ist komplett schief gelaufen!"

Russ trat einen Schritt zurück. „Was meinst du mit schief gelaufen?"

„Die Verhandlungen mit den Arbeitern in Asien sind außer Kontrolle geraten. Ein paar Touris haben was mitbekommen, als einer unserer Leute einen Unruhestifter bearbeitet hat." Sagte Bates mit eiskalter Stimme.

Russ wurde bleich. „Was soll das heißen?" seine Stimme zitterte.

Bates zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Keine Sorge, Steve hat sich bereits um die Touris gekümmert."

Russ war inzwischen weißer als die Wand hinter ihm. „ Ich will da raus." Sagte er kaum hörbar.

„WAS?!" fragte Bates.

„ICH WILL AUSSTEIGEN!" wiederholte Russ mit fester Stimme. Bates warf die Zigarette weg, lief auf Russ zu, und warf in mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

„Hey Kumpel, du kannst da nicht mehr raus. Dafür steckst du schon viel zu tief mit drin."

Russ versuchte sich aus Bates' Griff zu lösen, doch Bates schlug im ins Gesicht. „Komm mir ja nicht auf blöde Gedanken! Denk dran, wenn du Scheiße baust, kriegt deine Schwester Besuch von mir!" drohte Bates, der Russ immer noch festhielt. „Die Süße wird sich bestimmt freuen, einen Freund von ihrem Bruder näher kennen zu lernen!"

„Du Schwein!" stieß Russ hervor, dem inzwischen das Blut aus der Nase lief. Bates lachte nur spöttisch. „Aber nicht doch, wer wird denn gleich unhöflich werden ?" er stieß Russ noch einmal gegen die Wand, dann lief er, sich imaginären Staub von den Schultern wischend, zurück zu seinem Auto und fuhr davon.

Russ blieb an die Wand gelehnt stehen. Sein Gesicht pochte. Doch selbst der Schmerz konnte ihn nicht von seiner Angst ablenken. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das erst der Anfang war.


	6. Auffälligkeiten

Die Sonne strahlte unbarmherzig vom Himmel. Temperance lief der Schweiß die Stirn hinunter. Sie stand unter einem provisorisch aufgebauten Zelt. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen Überreste, die man aus dem Massengrab geborgen hatte. Neben ihrem Tisch befanden sich 4 weitere. Auf allen lagen die Skelette von jeweils einem weiteren Menschen. Temperance und die sechs anderen Forensiker hatten den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht, die einzelnen Knochen den unterschiedlichen Menschen zuzuordnen. Mithilfe von DNA-Tests war dies zwar problemlos möglich, doch es hätte viel länger gedauert, wenn Großteile der Knochen nicht mehr durch eingetrocknete, aber noch nicht vollständig verwesten Bändern, Sehnen und Muskelfasern zusammengehalten worden wären. Leichen verwesten bei diesem Temperaturen sehr schnell. Deshalb vermutete Temperance, dass die Leichen noch nicht lange in diesem Grab gelegen hatten. Nicht so wie die restlichen Überreste, die man in diesem Grab entdeckt hatte. Diese 4 Leichen waren die einzigen, die noch so gut erhalten waren und daher sofort zugeordnet werden konnten. Aber man fand noch einen Haufen anderen Knochen. Jeder einzelne Knochen musste nun per DNA – Analyse einzeln zugeordnet werden. Aus diesem Grund hatte Temperance einen Großteil der Knochen ans Jeffersonian geschickt. Der Rest war an ein anderes Institut gegangen, das Dr. Philani vertrat. Doch allein schon anhand der Menge der Knochen schätzte Temperance, dass mindestens 12 weitere Opfer in diesem Grab lagen.

Sie beugte sich über die Knochen auf dem Tisch vor ihr. Zwei weitere Anthropologen untersuchten die Überreste auf den anderen Tischen. Sie drückte die Aufnahmetaste des Diktiergeräts. „Opfer Nummer 122 ist weiblich. Die Überreste sind teilweise durch Muskelfasern durch Muskelfasern verbunden, die Knochen sind gut erhalten." Sie lief auf die andere Seite des Tisches, wandte den Blick aber nicht von den Knochen ab. „Anhand der Spuren im Coxendix lässt sich schließen, dass die Frau ein Kind geboren hat. Das Alter des Opfers beträgt zwischen 36 und 40 Jahren. Der Tod trat vermutlich vor etwa einer Woche ein." Temperance wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

Dr.Phelani neben ihr schien die Hitze noch mehr auszumachen als Temperance. Sie hatte sich auf einen Klappstuhl gesetzt, hielt eine Wasserflasche in der Hand und atmete schwer. Temperance drückte wieder auf die Aufnahmetaste. „Bei der näheren Untersuchung zeigen sich ein kürzlich verheilter Bruch des Handgelenks. Außerdem mehrere Frakturen der Rippen und des Oberarms. Der Schädel weißt Schäden an den Seitenscheitelbeinen auf, die auf Gewalteinwirkung hindeuten." Temperance hob mit einer Pinzette ein Stück zerfetzte Muskelfaser vom Brustbein, wodurch sich ihr Verdacht bestätigte.

„Todesursache war vermutlich nicht nur die Kopfverletzung, sondern auch einen Schusswunde am Sternum." Sie legte das Diktiergerät weg und versuchte mit einer Zange die Kugel, die noch im Knochen steckte, herauszuziehen. Ihr war inzwischen so heiß, dass alles vor ihrem Augen verschwamm. Sie legte die Zange aus der Hand und griff stattdessen zur Wasserflasche.

Dr. Philani sah sie wissend an. „Diese Hitze macht mich noch völlig fertig." Seufzte sie. Temperance nickte nur und trank fast die halbe Flasche. Als sie in die Ferne blickte, sah sie, wie zwei andere Mitarbeiter des Bergungsteams ein weiteres Zelt aufbauten. Sieht ganz so aus, als würden sie hier noch eine Weile bleiben. Ein Jeep fuhr in das Camp.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Temperance und deutete mit der Wasserflasche in Richtung des Jeeps. Dr. Philani wandte sich um. „Das ist Michael. Er organisiert unsere Lebensmittellieferungen und fährt alle paar Tage in die Stadt zurück, um neuen Proviant zu holen." Temperance hatte ihn jedoch obwohl sie schon seit 3 Tagen hier war noch nie gesehen. Michael schien ein eingeborener Thailänder zu sein. So erstaunte es sie nicht, als er sich mit Dr. Solis, dem Leiter des Bergungsteams, in der Landessprache unterhielt. Sie selbst konnte zwar fließend Spanisch und ein bisschen Chinesisch, doch bei Thailändisch begrenzte sich ihr Wortschatz auf die nötigen Vokabeln um etwas zu essen zu bestellen. Doch auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was die beiden Männer sagten, erkannte sie anhand ihrer Gestik, dass sie sich stritten. Michael gestikulierte aufgebracht mit den Armen und deutete wütend auf den Jeep. Dr. Solis wurde immer lauter und ließ Michael schließlich außer sich stehen. Dieser stieg wieder in seinen Jeep und raste eine Staubwolke aufwirbelnd wieder davon. Temperance runzelte beunruhigt die Stirn. Auch Dr. Philani hatte diesen Zwischenfall beobachtet und lief nun zu Dr. Solis.

Ein Piepsen erforderte Temperance' Aufmerksamkeit. Sie lief zu einem aufgeklappten Koffer, der im Schatten des Zeltes stand. Darin befand sich ihr Notebook, dass durch das Piepsen eine Verbindungsanfrage ankündigte. Sie klappte das Notebook auf und stellte die Verbindung her. Ein Fenster erschien auf dem Display. „Bitte haben sie einen Moment Geduld" Temperance stellte den Computer auf den Beistelltisch, auf dem ihre Instrumente lagen.

Nach einer halben Minute erschien Angela an ihrem Schreibtisch auf dem Bildschirm. „Hi Sweetie!"

Temperance lächelte. „Hi Angela. Habt ihr die Knochen schon bekommen?" fragte sie und wandte den Blick wieder auf das Brustbein mit der Kugel.

„Nein, noch nicht...warum stellst du immer zuerst eine Frage nach der Arbeit?" beschwerte sich Angela.

Temperance runzelte die Stirn und versuchte wieder die Kugel aus dem Knochen zu ziehen „Vielleicht weil ich zum arbeiten hier bin?" Endlich löste sich die Kugel. Sie hob sie mit der Pinzette hoch und betrachtete sie im Sonnenlicht. „Angela, könntest du für mich die Schusswaffe anhand der Kugel ermitteln?"

Angela seufzte. „Klar, schick mir einfach die Daten. Vielleicht brauche ich nicht mal die Originalpatrone."

Hodgins kam in Angelas Büro. Als er Temperance in weißem Top und einer hellbraunen langen Hose auf Angelas Computerbildschirm sah, sagte er „ Hi Dr. Brennan!" und winkte in die Webcam. „Na,...wie taucht es sich in Thailand?"

Booth betrat nun ebenfalls Angelas Büro. Ihm war inzwischen so langweilig, dass er, auf der Suche nach ein wenig Abwechslung, seine Mittagspausen im Jeffersonian verbrachte. Doch als er, dass Angela und Hodgins sich via Webcam mit Temperance unterhielten, wich er wieder zurück, sodass er aus dem Blickfeld der Kamera verschwand. Temperance war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Patrone in eine Tüte für Beweismaterial zu verpacken, um zu sehen wie Booth beim Anblick der Kamera schnell einen Schritt zur Seite machte. Dafür sah Angel ihn umso irritierter an.

„Ich war noch nicht tauchen, Hodgins. Dafür habe ich definitiv zu viel zu tun!" antwortete Temperance und sah nun wieder auf das Display.

„Hey, du bist in Thailand, Schatz! Erlaube dir wenigstens en bisschen Spaß ok?! Wehe du bist nicht braun, wenn du wieder herkommst!" sagte Angela und bedachte Booth mit einem auffordernden Blick. Doch dieser winkte aufgeregt ab. Das letzte was er wollte, war auf diese Art zum 1. Mal wieder mit Temperance zu sprechen. Selbst sie einfach anrufen wollte er nicht, aber jetzt mit ihr zu reden, wenn Angela und Hodgins zuhörten, wäre alles andere als unbefangen.

Temperance fiel Angelas Blick auf, doch bevor sie fragen konnte, wer außer ihr und Hodgins im Raum war, wurde sie von Dr. Philani gerufen.

„Hört zu, Leute, ich muss gehen. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr die Knochen habt."

Angela konnte nicht mal „Tschüss" sagen, so schnell hatte Temperance die Verbindung wieder abgebrochen. Sie drehte sich zu Booth um, der inzwischen sogar von Hodgins misstrauisch angestarrt wurde. „Warum..?"

Booth ließ sie ihre Frage gar nicht zu Ende stellen. Er sah hektisch auf die Uhr. „ Oh, schon so spät?! Ähm, ich muss los...bis morgen!" Schnell stand er auf und verließ fast schon fluchtartig das Büro. Angela und Hodgins sahen sich fragend an. Irgendwas zwischen Temperance und Booth stimmte ganz und gar nicht.


	7. Veränderungen

Es war 3 Uhr nachts. Russ saß auf seinem Bett in seinem unaufgeräumten Schlafzimmer. Er hatte geschlafen, als das Telefon geklingelt und ihn geweckt hat. Nach dem 3. Klingeln hatte sich der Anrufbeantworter eingeschaltet und Bates' Stimme aufgezeichnet. Russ war wie erstarrt im Bett liegen geblieben und hatte die Augen geöffnet, während er hörte, was Bates ihm mitten in der Nacht mitzuteilen hatte. Sobald er aufgelegt hatte, setzte er sich im Bett auf. Das Licht schaltete er gar nicht erst ein, die Straßenlaterne draußen war hell genug um seine kleine Wohnung ausreichend zu beleuchten. Russ ging zum Anrufbeantworter und starrte auf die blinkende Anzeige, um auch wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass er das gerade nicht geträumt hatte.

Temperance lief zu Dr. Philani, die in einem der Zelte Kisten durchsuchte, die hier gelagert wurden. Eine Kiste nach der anderen öffnete sie und warf alle, die keine Lebensmittel mehr enthielten in hohem Bogen aus dem Zelt. Dadurch hätte sie Temperance, die gerade noch ausweichen konnte, beinahe getroffen.

„Sie haben nach mir gerufen?" fragte Temperance und versuchte sich so hinzustellen, dass sie nicht in die Flugbahn der Kisten gelang.

„Ja, ich brauche ihre Hilfe. So wie's aussieht werden wir so schnell keine Lebensmittellieferungen mehr bekommen." Antwortete Dr. Philani, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um, sondern setzte ihre Suche fort. „Wir müssen ab sofort die Lebensmittel in Rationen einteilen...zumindest, das, was noch da ist." Sie wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn.

Temperance nahm sich einen Stapel Kisten am anderen Ende des Zeltes vor. „Was ist passiert? Ich dachte Michael beliefert uns alle paar Tage." Sie wandte sich Dr. Philani zu, die dafür, dass ihr vor einer halben Stunde die Hitze noch so zugesetzt hatte, erstaunlich schnell beim Sortieren der Kartons war. „Hat das was mit dem Streit zwischen Michael und Dr. Solis zu tun ?" fragte sie.

Dr. Philani legte einen weiteren Karton auf den Stapel und drehte sich endlich zu Temperance um. „Ja...es gab ein paar Probleme mit den Zulieferern und Michael hatte genug davon."

Temperance warf 3 leere Kisten nach draußen. „Soll das heißen Michael hört auf für us zu arbeiten ?"

„Allerdings. Er war ziemlich aufgebracht. Dr. Solis hat mir gesagt, dass er nicht glaubt, dass Michael endgültig geht, sondern mehr eine Auszeit braucht."

Temperance schnaubte bei dieser Antwort. Eine Auszeit scheinen momentan so einige nötig zu haben. Sie beide hatten nun alle leeren Kisten aus dem Zelt befördert. Das Ergebnis war fast noch schlimmer als erwartet. Mehr als die Hälfte der Kartons waren bereits leer gewesen. Das, was noch übrig war, würde für die ganze Gruppe höchstens 3 bis 4 Tage ausreichen. Wasser war weniger ein Problem, da direkt hinter dem Camp ein Waldstück mit einem Fluss begann. Aus Platzgründen hatten sie von Anfang an das Wasser aus dem Fluss abgekocht und getrunken, um mehr Platz für Lebensmittel und andere Utensilien im Jeep zu haben.

Die Hitze im Zelt wurde immer drückender. Temperance fing an die verschiedenen Packungen zu zählen und sie auf einem Blatt Papier zu notieren, während Dr. Philani nach draußen ging, um den anderen Bescheid zu sagen, dass ihre Lage sich in den nächsten Tagen stark verändern wird.

Temperance war es gewohnt, bei ihren Auslandseinsätzen Einschränkungen hinzunehmen, doch wenn Michael nicht bald mit einer neuen Ladung Lebensmittel zurückkehrte, würde es kritisch werden. Zumal das ganze Camp nur einen Jeep besaß und die eigentliche Crew mit einem Helikopter hierher geflogen worden war. Ohne Beziehungen zu dein Einheimnischen ging in diesem Teil des Landes gar nichts.

Booth bezahlte das Karussell für Parker, der sich begeistert in ein Auto auf dem Karussell setzte. Es war Samstag. Sein Tag mit Parker. Rebecca hatte, nach langen Diskussionen, zugestimmt, dass Booth seinen Sohn jeden Samstag sehen konnte, as er auch stets zu realisieren versuchte. Dieser Tag, war für ihn oft der Lichtblick in einer langen Arbeitswoche.

Booth setzte sich auf eine Bank und sah zu, wie sich das Karussell drehte. Es würde mindestens noch 3 mal anfangen und wieder aufhören, sich zu drehen, bis er Parker vom Karussell loseisen konnte.

Plötzlich vibrierte sein Handy. Es war Cullen, der ihn anrief. „Special Agent Seeley Booth" meldete er sich und winkte gleichzeitig Parker zu, der zu ihm rüber sah.

„Agent Booth, es tut mir Leid sie an ihrem Wochenende stören zu müssen, aber wir haben da verdächte Entwicklungen in der Sahir Geschichte." Sagte Cullen, dessen Stimme sich ehrlich mitfühlend anhörte.

Booth seufzte. Sahir war eine Drogenorganisation in Asien, mit der das FBI immer wieder zu tun hatte. Erst vor einem Monat waren zwei FBI- Agenten, die sich undercover bei Sahir eingeschleust hatten, bei einer Schießerei ums Leben gekommen. Wenn man ihn deswegen anrief, verhieß das nichts Gutes. „Was hab ich mit der Sache zu tun?" fragte Booth unwirsch.

Cullen holte erst Luft, bevor er weiter sprach. „Wir brauchen einen Scharfschützen."

Booth schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn Cullen das nicht sehen konnte. „Das mache ich nicht mehr. Suchen Sie sich jemanden aus dem SWAT - Team."

„Wir brauchen jemanden, der sich undercover einschleichen kann..." Fuhr Cullen unbeirrt fort. Booth seufzte und sah zur Decke. „...und der Ahnung von Sahir hat."

Booth griff sich mit dem Daumen an die rechte, mit dem Zeigefinger an die linke Schläfe und wandte den Blick zum Boden. „ Und da finden Sie keinen anderen als mich ? Ich gehöre nicht mal zur Spezialeinheit im Fall Sahir!"

Cullen sagte erst mal nichts. Dann fragte er fast schon beiläufig : „Was macht denn ihre Blinzlerin momentan? Soweit ich weiß, befindet sie sich doch momentan in Thailand oder nicht?" Booth riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Die Wendung, die dieses Gespräch genommen hatte, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. „Was hat Dr. Brennan damit zu tun ?"

Cullen war zufrieden, er hatte Booth da, wo er ihn haben wollte. „Kommen sie besser in mein Büro, dann erkläre ich Ihnen alles." Mit diesen Worten legte er auf.

Booth klappte sein Handy zu. Er wollte nicht gleich aufstehen und den gerade erst begonnenen Tag mit Parker ruinieren. Nein, er würde erst einmal warten, bis Parkers 3 Fahrten vorbei waren, ihm danach ein Eis kaufen und erklären, warum sein Daddy heute unbedingt schon wieder gehen musste...

Russ spulte das Band des Anrufbeantworters erneut zurück und hörte sich die Nachricht an. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„Russ, wir haben einen neuen Auftrag für dich. Das letzte Mal hast du uns ja schon bewiesen, dass du weißt, was du da tust. Wir wollen, dass du nach Asien fliegst und dort einen Deal für uns regelst. Was du genau tun sollst, wird dir einer unserer Leute, den du morgen im Carlier's treffen wirst, mitteilen...Ach ja, ich hoffe deinem Gesicht geht es inzwischen wieder besser. Wäre doch zu schade, wenn man dich am Flughafen durchsucht, weil du so lädiert aussiehst und einen nicht gerade vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck machst. Denk dran, bleib unauffällig, sonst gibt's Ärger !"

Russ starrte den Anrufbeantworter an. War Tempe nicht momentan in Thailand ?! Mit Sicherheit wusste Bates das bereits. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Er musste tun, was Bates vom ihm verlangte. Vielleicht wurde er ja woandershin geschickt. Und selbst wenn, Thailand war schließlich nicht gerade klein.

Russ sah auf das Foto auf dem Nachttisch, dass ihn und Tempe bei einem Familienausflug zeigte, als sie beide noch Kinder waren. Tempe durfte nie erfahren, was er da eigentlich machte...


	8. Neue Erkenntnisse

Booth verließ mürrisch den Aufzug und trat in den Flur des FBI- Gebäudes. In seinem Büro wartete bereits eine Akte auf ihn. Er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und fing an den Ordner vor ihm durchzublättern. Sie enthielt eine Kopie der offiziellen Sahir-Akte. Sprich alles, was das FBI bisher über diese Gruppe in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Cullen hatte ihm auf dem Schreibtisch eine Notiz hinterlassen, dass um 15 Uhr eine Besprechung im Konferenzraum stattfinden würde. Also war er nicht der einzige, der am Samstag ins FBI-Gebäude gerufen wurde.

Booth warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch etwas eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Parker war enttäuscht gewesen, als er ihm sagte, dass er so früh wieder gehen müsse. Booth war es Leid, dass ihm inzwischen sein Beruf immer mehr Zeit kostete. Vor allem wenn er der Ansicht war, dass er wegen etwas hinzugezogen wurde, dass ein anderer genauso gut erledigen hätte können. Doch es half alles nichts. Booth nahm die erste Seite der Akte in die Hand und begann zu lesen. Eine halbe Stunde später war er bereits überzeugt davon, dass diese Arbeit definitiv kein Spaß werden würde.

Agent Forbes stand vor der Leinwand, auf welche die Fotos von mehreren bekannten Gesichtern von Sahir projiziert wurden. Booth, Cullen und 10 andere FBI-Agenten, die er noch nie gesehen hatte, saßen um den großen Konferenztisch. Jeder von ihnen hatte die Kopie der Akte vor sich liegen.

„Der Chef von Sahir ist zur Zeit noch unbekannt. Die einzigen, denen man bisher Beziehungen zu Sahir nachweisen konnte, sind Drogendealer, Schmuggler oder Anwerber für Sahir gewesen. Keiner von ihnen hat jemals verraten, wo sich der Hauptsitz der Organisation befindet, aber mehrere Standpunkte in Thailand und Myanmar wurden bereits entdeckt." Sprach Agent Forbes, während die Leinwand eine Landkarte zeigte, auf der mehrere rote Punkte die aufgedeckten Verstecke markierten.

„Die bekannteste Festnahme in diesem Zusammenhang dürfte Ihnen allen ein Begriff sein, auch wenn Sie bisher nichts mit Sahir zu tun hatten. YEMI HADRIAN. Er wurde vor eineinhalb Jahren in Miami verhaftet. Undercover-Agenten des FBI hatten einen Teil von Sahir infiltriert und konnten schließlich die entscheidenden Beweise liefern, die Yemi Hadrian als einen Angehörigen dieser Gruppe identifizierten. Leider war er nicht gerade der große Fisch. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass er selbst mehrere Drogendealer in Miami für Sahir anwarb, spricht schon nicht gerade für seine Kreditwürdigkeit."

Einige der Männer im Saal lachten. Booth konzentrierte sich mehr auf die Leinwand, die einen etwa 28 jährigen Asiaten zeigte.

Forbes wartete einen Moment. Dann fuhr er ernst fort. „Die meisten von Ihnen werden wissen, dass erst vor einem Monat zwei unserer Agenten, die am Fall Sahir gearbeitet haben, erschossen wurden. Sie werden nicht zur Mitarbeit gezwungen. Wir haben sie ausgewählt, weil sie unserer Meinung nach am besten für diesen Auftrag geeignet sind. Sie können jedoch auch ablehnen und nicht daran teilnehmen. Es ist möglich, dass Sie verletzt werden oder gar sterben. Denken Sie darüber nach, ob Sie einsteigen wollen oder nicht. Falls ja, kommen Sie morgen wieder hierher, um weitere Informationen zu erhalten." Mit diesen Worten beendete er die Besprechung. Die anderen FBI-Agenten standen murmelnd auf und verließen den Raum, während Cullen Booth aufforderte hier zu bleiben. Als außer Forbes, Cullen und Booth niemand mehr im Raum war, setzte sich Forbes ebenfalls an den Konferenztisch.

„Agent Booth," er nickte ihm zu, „Ich weiß sie sind nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass wir Sie hier dabei haben wollen."

Booth nickte und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich bin für Morde zuständig. Nicht für Drogenkartelle."

Forbes nickte wieder. Allmählich ging er Booth damit auf die Nerven. „Wir berufen uns da auch mehr auf ihre Fähigkeiten, die sie in ihrer Zeit als Ranger erworben haben. Hören Sie, sie werde nicht der einzige Scharfschütze im Team sein, aber der einzige, der weiß, wie man das meiste aus Verdächtigen rausholt und auch fähig ist undercover zu arbeiten."

Booth sah auf die Akte, die vor ihm lag. Er langweilte sich momentan hier und hatte schon länger darüber nachgedacht, mal wieder in einen anderen Bereich zu wechseln.

Cullen, der bisher ruhig auf seinem Platz gesessen hatte, wandte nun das Wort an Booth.

„Es gibt da noch etwas, was Sie wissen sollten. Dieses Team, dass wir versuchen zusammenzustellen, wird nach Thailand gehen, um dort einige Verstecke aufzuspüren und zu überwachen. Mir wurden gestern Informationen zugespielt, die auf eine Marihuanaplantage in der Khorat-Hochebene hindeuten."

Booth holte erschrocken Luft. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte Angela ihm gesagt, dass Bones in dieser Gegend arbeitete.

Cullen ignorierte Booth's Reaktion und sagte : „ Zur Zeit halten sich dort einige Wissenschaftler und Bergungsteams der UNO auf, da dort kürzlich mehrere Massengräber gefunden wurden. Ich weiß, dass Dr. Brennan auch zu diesen Forensikern gehört. Deshalb dachte ich, Sie sollten das wissen."

Er sah Booth direkt in die Augen. Dieser hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Wir konnten bisher noch keinen eindeutigen Bezug zwischen Sahir und den Massengräbern herstellen" sagte Forbes.

Booth bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Forbes und Cullen sich vorher bereits darüber abgesprochen hatten, wie dieses Gespräch zu laufen hatte.

Booth sah wieder auf die Akte und fasste einen Entschluss.

Russ lief in Richtung Ausgang. Der Flug nach Bangkok hatte seiner Meinung nach eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert. Er hasste es zu fliegen. Er wollte festen Boden unter den Füßen haben. Am liebsten waren ihm Orte, die er mit dem Auto erreichen konnte. Russ wollte selbst die Kontrolle haben wann er wo ankam und sich nicht auf irgendwelche Fluggesellschaften verlassen. Umso erleichterter war er nun, als er endlich aus dem Flughafen trat.

Er hatte mehrere Menschen dabei erwischt, wie sie ihn anstarrten, aber das konnte er bei diesem Anblick, den er bot, auch nachvollziehen. Er hatte bewusst auf ein Pflaster verzichtet, weil das noch mehr auffiel. Aufgrund des blauen Auges und der Schramme auf der Wange, sah er nicht gerade wie ein üblicher Tourist aus, der in Thailand einfach mal entspannen wollte. Wenigstens war er vom Flugpersonal verschont worden.

Russ sah sich auf der Straße um. Die Sonne blendete ihn, so dass er seine Augen mit der Hand abschirmen musste, um etwas sehen zu können. Er stand gerade mal eine Minute draußen, als ihm schon der Schweiß die Stirn hinunter lief. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass es warm sein würde, aber dass es so heiß sein würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Russ entdeckte schließlich Thailänder, der ihn abholte. Bates hatte ihm in Washington ein Foto zukommen lassen, damit er ihn erkennen konnte. Der Mann war ein Eingeborener, etwa Anfang 30 und trug eine beige lange Hose und ein weißes Hemd. Er lehnte lässig gegen einen Jeep und schien es nicht gerade eilig zu haben.

Russ schulterte seine Tasche und lief auf den Mann zu, der sich nun aufrichtete und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Die Schlangen auf dem Markt sind nicht gerade günstig." Nannte Russ das Codewort, das vorher vereinbart worden war. Der Mann antwortete: „Dafür die Spinnen umso mehr." In Wahrheit war weder das eine noch das andere günstig. Der Markt in der Querstraße neben dem Flughafen war voll mit Tierhändlern, die teilweise nichts anderes verkauften als giftige Tiere und dafür Wucherpreise verlangtem.

Russ warf seine Tasche auf die Rückbank des Jeeps und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein, während der Mann sich ans Steuer setzte. Russ reichte ihm die Hand. „ Ich bin Russ."

Der Mann schüttelte Russ' Hand. „Michael" sagte er mit einem starken Akzent. Michael drehte den Zündschlüssel und fädelte sich in den zähen Verkehr ein.


	9. Es wird ernst

Temperance saß auf dem Boden des Zeltes, indem außer ihr noch Dr. Solis und Dr. Phelani schliefen. Sie hatten seit 3 Tagen auf die Rückkehr eines Jeeps oder Helikopters gewartet, der ihnen neue Rationen bringen würde. Dr. Solis hatte mehrere Male mit seinen Vorgesetzten über Funk gesprochen, die versprachen sobald wie möglich für eine Lösung des Problems, wie sie es nannten, zu sorgen. Allerdings hatte sich seitdem nichts geändert, außer dass ihre Lebensmittel immer mehr zu Neige gingen.

Die Überreste, die das Bergungsteam gefunden hatte, waren soweit identifiziert worden, wie es unter diesen Umständen möglich war, aber ein Großteil der Knochen musste in ein Labor geschickt werden, um sie genauer untersuchen zu können. Man hatte sie bereits verpackt und abholfertig in einem provisorischen Lager gesammelt.

Temperance wollte nur noch weg. Sobald wieder jemand in ihr Lager kommen würde, würde sie mitfahren. Zurück nach Bangkok. Es wurde vor 2 Tagen noch ein weiteres Massengrab in der Nähe gefunden, doch ihr reichte der Aufenthalt in einem Camp vorerst. Sie hatten zwar genügend Trinkwasser, aber der Lebensmittelmangel machte sich immer mehr bemerkbar. Wenn Temperance zu schnell aufstand, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, weil ihr Kreislauf allmählich schlapp machte. Dr. Phelani hatte die Hitze zuvor bereits erheblich zugesetzt. Nun lag sie die meiste Zeit auf ihrem Schlafsack auf dem Boden und schlief...oder versuchte es zumindest. Dr. Solis schien mit diesen Bedingungen besser auszukommen. Er hielt sich hauptsächlich im Zelt neben ihnen auf, in dem alle Computer und andere technische Geräte aufgebaut waren, die über einen Generator mit Strom versorgt wurden.

Temperance sah auf, als Dr. Solis ins Zelt eintrat. Er sah kurz zu Dr. Phelani hinüber und nickte dann Temperance zu. „Ich habe wieder versucht jemanden zu erreichen, aber das Signal war zu schwach." Sagte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Dr. Phelani stöhnte auf. „Die Lebensmittel reichen höchstens noch für morgen." Flüsterte Temperance nachdenklich. Dr. Solis setze sich ebenfalls. Temperance war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Gesicht eher Nachdenken oder Verzweiflung ausdrückte. Lange Zeit sagte niemand mehr etwas, bis einer der Arbeiter die Plane des Zeltes hochhob, die den Eingang des Zeltes schloss. Grelles Sonnenlicht blendete Temperance, so dass sie zuerst nur anhand seiner Stimme erkannte, wie aufgebracht der Mann war. „Dr. Solis ! Sie sind gegangen ! Sie sind alle gegangen!" stotterte er. Dr. Solis sprang auf und ging zu dem Mann. Temperance folgte ihm aus dem Zelt „ Oh nein, bitte nicht." Dachte sie und hoffte, dass sie die Worte des Arbeiters falsch verstanden hatte. Doch tatsächlich. Die Zelte der Arbeiter waren teilweise abgebaut, die restlichen leer. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte zum Zelt mit den Vorräten. Als sie sah, dass alle bis auf ein Karton weg waren, strich sie sich verzweifelt mit einer Hand über den Kopf. Die Arbeiter hatten es tatsächlich getan. Dr. Solis stieß nun zu ihr. Der Arbeiter, der sie verständigt hatte war der Vermittler zwischen den Wissenschaftlern und den Einheimischen gewesen. Dr. Solis ließ sich auf einen Stein nieder und sah fassungslos in die Ferne. Jetzt war außer ihnen niemand mehr im Camp. Und sie hatten nur noch eine halbvolle Kiste mit Lebensmitteln.

Temperance setzte sich neben Dr. Solis. „Wir sollten darüber nachdenken auch zu..."

„Was ?!" unterbrach Dr. Solis sie. „Sind Sie jetzt auch noch völlig übergeschnappt ? Diese Leute werden es nie im Leben schaffen. Bis zur nächsten Stadt sind es mindestens 2 Tagesmärsche. Ohne Wasser, bei dieser Hitze! Nein, das schafft keiner." Entmutigt sah er auf den Boden und stütze die Stirn auf seine Hände.

Temperance versuchte ihn nicht so anzustarren. Sie glaubte nicht, dass hier noch jemand kommen würde. So langsam glaubte sie an gar nichts mehr.

Russ folgte Michael durch die Böschung. Sie befanden sich mitten im Wald. Das Auto mussten sie schon vor einigen Kilometern zurücklassen, weil die Straße aufgehört hatte und sie nun nur noch auf einem kleinen Trampelpfad folgten. Russ schleppte seine Tasche auf dem Rücken und eine weitere, die Michael ihm gegeben hatte. Michael selbst trug ebenfalls eine große Reisetasche und schlug ihnen mit einem Buschmesser den Weg frei. Russ war so in Gedanken, dass er fast auf Michael gelaufen wäre, als dieser plötzlich anhielt. Vor ihm schlich ein Schlange langsam quer über den Pfad. Russ war schon als Kind von Schlangen fasziniert gewesen, doch diese hier jagte ihm dennoch ein bisschen Angst ein. Die Katzenaugennatter war aufgrund ihrer grünen Haut auf den ersten Blick fast nicht zu erkennen. Michael wandte den Blick nicht von dem Tier ab, als er Russ erklärte, dass ihn so eine Schlange schon einmal gebissen hatte und er danach mehrere Tage mit hohem Fieber zu kämpfen hatte. Russ schluckte. Genau das wollte er jetzt eigentlich nicht hören.

Also die Schlange im Gebüsch verschwunden war, lief Michael weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen, während Russ den Weg vor ihm kritisch beäugte.

Nach einer halben Stunde schienen sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben. Russ erblickte eine Lichtung mitten im Wald. Mehrere Holzhütten waren hier errichtet worden und um einen Lagerfeuerplatz angeordnet. 2 Männer saßen am Eingang einer Hütte. Der eine schien einen Speer zu bearbeiten, während der andere Fische ausnahm. Michael führte Russ zu einer Hütte und trat ein.

„Du kannst das Bett da hinten haben. Momentan sind hier nicht viele, weil wir noch andere Farmen haben, die beaufsichtigt werden müssen. Außerdem hat unsere „Touristensaison" noch nicht begonnen." Sagte Michael mit einem Grinsen. Sie beide wussten, dass diese „Touristen", die hierher kamen, mehr suchten als einfach nur ein bisschen Natur und Entspannung. Russ stellte seine Tasche auf dem Bett ab und reichte Michael die andere Tasche. Dieser verließ darauf die Hütte und lief zu den beiden anderen Männern hinüber. Sie begrüßten ihn überschwänglich und nahmen sogleich die Tasche an sich. Russ trat aus der Hütte und lief auf die kleine Versammlung zu. Beide Männer sahen aus wie Einheimische, der eine war circa 25 Jahre alt, der andere schätzungsweise Anfang 30. Der ältere der beiden stand auf, als Russ zu ihnen trat. „Na dann zeigen wir dir mal, was es hier alles schönes gibt!" sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern...

Booth bewegte sich so vorsichtig vorwärts, wie möglich. Zusammen mit 5 anderen Männern, war er beauftragt worden, die Gegend abzusichern. Die anderen der Einheit errichteten zur selben Zeit ein Lager am Fluss 3 km entfernt. Das ganze erinnerte ihn an seine Zeit als Ranger. Schon damals war er immer in dem Trupp gewesen, dass voraus ging. Die Gefahr einzuschätzen und gegebenenfalls gleich zu beseitigen versuchte. Er trug wieder eine schusssichere Weste und hatte ein Maschinengewehr in der Hand. Sie alle rechneten damit, dass es kein Spaß werden würde, wenn sie tatsächlich auf Mitglieder von Sahir stoßen würden. Dennoch musste Booth sich zwischen wachsam zu bleiben. Allein schon beim Gedanken, dass Temperance in der Nähe sein könnte, wurde ihm schon schlecht. Er hatte vor seiner Abreise noch einmal mit Goodman gesprochen und ihn gefragt, wo genau Temperance arbeitete. Die Antwort hatte ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Wenn die Angaben stimmten, war das Massengrab, dass der Grund für ihren Auslandsaufenthalt war, gerade mal 10 km entfernt.

Die Agenten hörten ein immer lauter werdendes Rauschen. Nach ein paar Minuten standen sie vor einem Wasserfall. „Ok, das war's. Ich würde sagen das reicht für heute. Es wird bereits dunkel. Wir sollten besser umkehren." Sagte Special Agent Decker, dem die Leitung des Einsatzes übertragen worden war. Booth begrüßte diese Entscheidung. Er wollte zwar nichts riskieren, aber er war von den Strapazen der Anreise total fertig und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

Als sie das Lager erreichten, waren die Zelte bereits aufgebaut und ein Agent hatte sogar schon angefangen etwas zu kochen. Booth setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm bei der Feuerstelle. „Wie in alten Zeiten." Dachte er.

Temperance schrak hoch. Es war noch dunkel. Sie war total nass geschwitzt, obwohl sie das Zelt extra offen gelassen hatten, um besser zu lüften. Sie hatte irgendwas gehört, war sich aber nicht sicher, was es gewesen war. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an die Dunkelheit, doch nach etwa einer Minute erkannte sie, dass auch Dr. Solis sich auf seinem Schlafplatz aufgerichtet hatte. Mit dem Finger vor dem Mund forderte er sie auf leise zu sein. Temperance lauschte ihn die Dunkelheit und bewegte sich nicht. Dann hörte sie wieder etwas. Schritte. Stimmen...und das zuschlagen einer Autotür.


	10. Überraschungen

Temperance hörte, wie die Schritte sich dem Zelt immer weiter näherten. Dr. Solis suchte nach der Taschenlampe, während Temperance in der Dunkelheit versuchte irgendeinen schweren Gegenstand zu ertasten, den sie im Notfall zur Selbstverteidigung benutzen konnte. Weder sie noch Dr. Solis wussten, wer da so plötzlich im Camp auftauchte, aber ein Versorgungstrupp wäre niemals mitten in der Nacht hierher gefahren. Temperance wünschte sich den Baseballschläger, den sie in ihrer Wohnung im Schlafzimmer hatte. Auch die Schaufeln, die sie zum Ausgraben benutzt hatten, waren nicht in ihrem Schlafzelt. Ihre Hand berührte einen Kasten. Der Größe nach konnte es sich nur um einen der Erste Hilfe Kasten handeln. Sie zog ihn gerade zu sich her, als sie beide hörten, wie die Person, die auf ihr Zelt zugegangen war, plötzlich stehen blieb. Den Geräuschen zu urteilen schien die Person sich umzusehen. Temperance ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie sie die Luft anhielt. Dr. Solis starrte gebannt auf den Eingang des Zeltes. Draußen erhellte nichts als der Mondschein das Camp. Nach ein paar Sekunden lief die Person abrupt wieder ihr Zelt zu. Der Wind wehte die Plane, die über dem Eingang ihres Zeltes hing immer wieder zur Seite, sodass Temperance und Dr. Solis einen Blick nach draußen werfen konnten. Plötzlich konnten sie den Schatten eines Mannes erkennen. Temperance umklammerte den Erste Hilfe Kasten, bereit ihn dem Mann an den Kopf zu schmettern, sollte dies erforderlich sein. Dr. Phelani schien von allem nichts mitzubekommen. Sie bewegte sich nicht einmal im Schlaf. Dr.Solis kroch an die andere Seite des Einganges, während Temperance sich so nach wie möglich an die Zeltwand auf der anderen Seite drückte, so dass man sie von draußen nicht sehen konnte.

Der Mann hob die Plane hoch. Seine Pistole, die er im Gürtelhalfter trug, reflektierte das Mondlicht. Bevor der Mann einen Schritt in das Zelt machen konnte, schlug Temperance ihm mit dem Kasten auf den Kopf. Dr. Solis reagierte nicht ganz so schnell. Als der Mann, vom Angriff überrascht, auf die Knie fiel, schlug Dr. Solis ihm mit der Taschenlampe auf den Hinterkopf. Der Schlag hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Der Mann sank bewusstlos zusammen. Temperance wollte ihn sich gerade genauer ansehen, als sie ein Klicken hörte. Sie drehte sich langsam um. Dr. Solis ließ die Taschenlampe fallen und hob langsam die Hände. Hinter ihm stand ein weiterer Mann, der eine Pistole auf Dr. Solis richtete.

„Na was soll denn das? Begrüßt man so Besucher in Amerika?" Sprach der Mann in gebrochenem Englisch. „Los, raus da! Und wehe ihr macht noch mal so'n Mist!"

Dr. Solis verließ langsam, mit erhobenen Händen das Zelt. Dr. Phelani war nach dem Tumult nun auch aufgewacht, und starrte fassungslos auf den Mann, der vor ihrem Lager auf dem Boden lag. „Was zur Hölle?" Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den 2. Mann vor dem Zelt. „Na los, worauf wartet ihr noch? Braucht ihr ne Extraeinladung!" Brüllte er nun ungeduldig. Temperance verließ das Zelt und hob draußen die Arme. Dr. Phelani folgte ihr unsicher. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen draußen bot, war schlimmer als befürchtet. Im Camp liefen noch 2 weitere Männer umher und durchsuchten jedes Zelt. Alle waren von dunkler Hautfarbe und trugen schwarze Kleidung. Das einzige, dass das Mondlicht reflektierte, waren die Waffen der Männer. Der Mann, der sie aus dem Zelt geholt hatte, bedeutete ihnen, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen, während er seine beiden Kumpanen herbeirief und ihnen befahl dem Mann im Zelt zu helfen. Dieser wachte stöhnend wieder auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Temperance wurde mulmig. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als das Booth plötzlich auftauchen würde. Aber sie wusste selbst, dass das kaum möglich war. Er war ja nicht mal auf dem gleichen Kontinent. Dr. Phelani fing an zu weinen, als einer der Männer ihnen die Hände zusammenband. Der Mann, der sie mit der Pistole bedrohte, schien der Anführer zu sein, aber da sich die Männer untereinander in thailändisch unterhielten, verstand Temperance weder ihre Namen, noch was sie genau sagten. Man führte sie zum Jeep und zwang sie einzusteigen. Zwischen Temperance und Dr. Solis setzte sich einer der vermeintlichen Handlanger, der mit einem Maschinengewehr bewaffnet war. Dr. Phelani geriet immer mehr in Hysterie und auch wenn Temperance wusste, dass es zwecklos war, es nichts an ihrer Situation verbessern würde, zu weinen oder panisch zu werden, so konnte sie nicht vermeiden, dass sie anfing zu zittern. Staub wirbelte auf, als der Jeep anfuhr und das Camp hinter sich ließ...

Booth hob eine Hand, damit ihn die Sonne nicht blendete. Das was er da sah beunruhigte ihn. Mehr noch, es machte ihm fast schon Angst. Vor ihm standen mehrere Zelte. Teilweise waren sie einfach aufgeschlitzt worden, andere waren durch den Wind schon fast abgerissen worden. Ein paar Meter neben den Zelten befand sich eine große Grube. Daneben einige Tische, auf denen das Bergungsteam die gefundenen Überreste untersucht hatte. Was war hier passiert? Wo sind alle hin! Booth und die anderen des Sondereinsatzkommandos waren beauftragt worden im Lager des Bergungsteams vorbeizuschauen, nachdem einige der Mitarbeiter des Bergungsteams plötzlich wieder in der Stadt auftauchten. Sie hatten davon berichtet, dass es keine Lebensmittellieferungen mehr gegeben hatte und sie deshalb zurück gelaufen waren. Booth machte sich Sorgen und begrüßte es, dass er selbst mitgehen konnte. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass es Temperance gut ging. Doch was er hier vorfand, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er hoffte inständig, dass jemand Temperance abgeholt hatte, bevor es zu spät war.

„Agent Booth" rief ihn Agent Gatsby. „Sehen Sie sich das mal an." Er deutete auf Spuren vor ihm. Sand war zwar nicht gerade der beste Untergrund für Spuren, aber Booth glaubte das typische Streumuster einer Autospur erkennen zu können. Es hatte heute Nacht ein wenig geregnet, wodurch die vom Anfahren aufgewirbelten Sandhügel sich gefestigt hatten. Die letzten Tage waren trocken gewesen. Daraus schloss Booth, dass die Reifenspuren relativ frisch waren. Jemand war also hier gewesen. Bestimmt war Temperance zusammen mit den beiden anderen Doktoren abgeholt worden, dachte Booth und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Wenn er nur wüsste, WER sie abgeholt hatte.

Russ saß auf einem Stein, der rund um die Feuerstelle angeordnet war. Er befand sich inzwischen seit 2 Tagen in Thailand. Er dachte, dass er eine recht gute Vorstellung von den Verhältnissen und den Zuständen auf den Lagern hier hatte, aber nun stellte er fest, dass er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Er wusste, dass Sahir mehrere Marihuanaplantagen in Thailand besaß. Aber nie im Leben hätte er vermutet, dass es hier kleine Dörfer gab, deren Einwohner alle für Sahir arbeiteten. Auch die Größe der Plantage hatte ihn völlig überrascht. Die Größe der Anbaufläche war genauso größer als die Maisfelder, in denen er als Kind Verstecken gespielt hatte. Wie so eine große Plantage vor den Behörden geheim gehalten werden konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber es schien zu funktionieren. Russ hatte bisher nicht allzu viel tun müssen. Ein paar Männer hatten seine Hilfe beim Bau einer neuen Hütte gebraucht, aber ansonsten konnte Russ es sich hier bisher ganz gut gehen lassen.

Doch das schien jetzt vorbei zu sein. Michael kam auf ihn zu. „Wir müssen die neue Lieferung in die Stadt bringen. Du fährst mit. Nimm ein paar Klamotten mit, es wird wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage dauern, bis wir alles los geworden sind." Sagte er ruhig. Russ hatte es zuerst gestört, dass ihn keiner fragte, ob er überhaupt helfen wollte, aber inzwischen hatte er sich an diesen Umgangston gewöhnt. So stand er ohne zu murren auf und ging in die Hütte, die man ihm zugewiesen hatte, um das Nötigste zusammenzupacken.

Als er wieder nach draußen kam, sah er, wie Michael zusammen mit Samak, einem anderen Arbeiter, Waffen auf dem Pick-Up lud. Die Säcke mit den Marihuanablättern waren bereits auf der Ladefläche. Samak warf gerade ein weiteres Maschinengewehr auf die Ladefläche, als Russ dazukam. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir das alles brauchen?!" Fragte er Michael. Russ war verunsichert. Er dachte sie würden einfach nur die Lieferung wegbringen, Geld dafür bekommen und wieder zurückfahren. Doch so friedlich, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, schien es wohl nicht zu laufen.

Michael lächelte. „ Du wirst schon sehen, ob wir sie brauchen oder nicht. Steig ein, wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Er öffnet die Fahrertür und stieg ein. Russ lief auf die andere Seite. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengrube, aber es gab kein zurück mehr...


	11. Befürchtungen

Die Agenten kämpften sich durch die Böschung. Ihre Station war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Booth wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück sein, um nachzufragen, ob das Bergungsteam der UNO wirklich wieder zurück nach Bangkok gelangt war. Die zerrissenen Zelte bereiteten ihm Sorgen. So wie es aussah, hatte jemand die Zelte durchsucht. Aber wenn wirklich jemand von der UNO geschickt worden war, um Temperance und die anderen wieder abzuholen, würde er die Zelte nicht durchsuchen...Booth war völlig durcheinander. Einerseits begann er daran zu zweifeln, dass es da mit rechten Dingen zu gegangen war, andererseits klammerte er sich an die Hoffnung, dass es Temperance gut ging. Hätte er doch schon früher gewusst, wie schwer es für ihn war, nicht zu wissen, wo sie sich aufhielt und wie es ihr ging. Dann wäre so einiges anders verlaufen. Er hob einige Blätter beiseite, um den Pfad freizumachen, den sie auf dem Hinweg in die Büsche geschlagen hatten. Oder hatte er es doch gewusst, und wollte es sich nur nicht eingestehen?

Als sie die Station erreichten kam ihnen bereits einer der Agenten entgegen, der mit 2 anderen dort geblieben war. „Man hat uns vorhin über Funk mitgeteilt, dass es hier in der Gegend Aktivitäten gegeben hat." Berichtete der noch recht junge Agent aufgeregt. Agent Gatsby ging auf ihn zu, während die anderen abwartend stehen blieben. „Was für Aktivitäten?" fragte er.

„Drogenhandel, Sir. Es ist nicht sicher, ob es sich um Sahir handelt, aber es wurde eine Plantage 60 km von hier entfernt entdeckt." Der Agent schien fast schon stolz, so eine Meldung machen zu dürfen. Booth schätzte ihn auf Mitte 20.

Agent Gatsby drehte sich zu den anderen. „ Also los, ein Trupp von euch kommt von Westen, der andere von Osten. Wir sehen uns das erst mal an, bevor wir näheres entscheiden." Befahl er. Booth wollte gerade ins Zelt mit der Funkanlage, als Agent Gatsby ihn zurückrief. „ Agent Booth? Ich will, dass sie den Westtrupp anführen. Sie haben am meisten Erfahrung darin." Booth seufzte. „Wann brechen wir auf ?" fragte er und spielte nervös mit einer Kordel seiner Weste. Agent Gatsby lächelte. „Sobald sie nachgefragt haben, wo ihre liebe Doktorin abgeblieben ist." Booth war viel zu angespannt, um diese Anspielung lustig zu finden. Er betrat das Zelt und suchte schon nach der Funksequenz, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl vor der Anlage gesetzt hatte...

Der Jeep ruckelte nicht gerade sanft über den Pfad. Temperance schlug mit dem Kopf gegen das Fenster. Sie fuhren seit Stunden. Dr. Phelani hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt, war aber so blass wie eine weiße Wand. Dr. Solis kniff die Lippen aufeinander und sah starr aus dem Fenster. Temperance war völlig erschöpft. Müde wie sie war, hatte sie den Kopf ans Fenster gelegt, um sich so gut wie möglich zu entspannen. Wenn das irgendwie möglich war, während ein Mann mit einem Maschinengewehr neben einem saß. Aber der Mann hatte die Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet und sah weder sie noch Dr. Solis an. Doch Temperance bereute ihre Körperhaltung sofort, als der Jeep mitten im Wald vom Pfad abbog und sich einen Weg quer durch das Gras und zwischen den Bäumen hindurch bahnte. Sie richtete sich auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befanden. Nach ein paar Minuten lichtete sich der Wald und sie sah ein richtiges kleines Dorf aus Holzhütten. Vom Zentrum stieg eine Rauchsäule gen Himmel. Der Jeep hielt neben einer der Hütten. Die beiden Männer stiegen aus und richteten ihre Waffen auf sie drei. „Aussteigen!" Dr. Phelani zitterte wieder verdächtig und stieg zögernd aus dem Wagen. Temperance und Dr. Solis folgten ihr. Draußen empfingen sie bereits 3 weitere Männer. Zwei von ihnen zogen Dr. Solis ohne ein Wort mit sich. Dieser konnte ihnen nur noch unbeholfen hinterher stolpern. Dr. Phelani und Temperance wurden von den übrigen Männern in eine der Holzhütten nahe der Feuerstelle gebracht. Auf jeder Seite hielt ein Mann sie am Arm fest und führte sie wie Sträflinge ab. Temperance versuchte sich trotzdem umzusehen. Sie entdeckte sogar ein paar spielende Kinder am Rande des Dorfes. Doch diese sahen nicht einmal zu ihnen hinüber. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf etwas anderes. Eine Wäscheleine war zwischen zwei Hütte gespannt. Die Männer führten die beiden Frauen in die Hütte und stießen sie an die Wand. Temperance' Kopf dröhnte. Dr. Phelani begann wieder zu weinen und kauerte sich auf den Boden. Temperance hielt sich stöhnend die Stirn und rutschte langsam auf den Boden, während die Männer die Hütte verließen und den Ausgang versperrten. Das Blut lief ihr die Stirn hinunter. Dadurch, dass die Tür zur Hütte geschlossen war, konnte das Licht nur noch durch die wenigen Ritze in den Holzwänden in die Hütte gelangen. So war es dunkel, als Temperance erkannte, was sie an der Wäscheleine so verdächtig vorgekommen war. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte hingen da eine Hose und ein Hemd, dass Russ während ihres Urlaubs getragen hatte...

Russ trippelte mit der Hand auf das Armaturenbrett vor ihm, während er wartete. Michael hatte ihm befohlen im Auto zu warten, während er die Geschäfte regelte. Der Pick-Up parkte in einer Seitengasse neben mehreren Fabrikgebäuden, die nur noch ein Abriss retten konnte. Aber sie hatten ihre Lieferung vorher in einer alten Lagerhalle verstaut. Wahrscheinlich bringen wir das Zeug morgen hierher, dachte Russ. Ihm war heiß. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht an dieses mörderische Klima gewöhnt. Michael hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Boss es nicht leiden konnte, wenn er mit Begleitung erschien. Deshalb musste Russ warten. Kurz nachdem Michael das Gebäude betreten hatte, war ein schwarzer Jeep mit getönten Scheiben in die Gasse abgebogen. Ein wohlgenährter Mann war in Begleitung von 4 schwer bewaffneten Männern ausgestiegen. Russ ahnte inzwischen, dass es normal war, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet zu so einem Treffen zu erscheinen.

Er wischte sich den Schweiz aus der Stirn, hielt jedoch inne, als er im Rückspiegel sah, wie Michael aus der Hintertür des Gebäudes kam. Michael ging langsam auf den Wagen zu und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein. „Ok, los geht's." sagte er und legte den Gang ein.

Russ sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Michael bemerkte seinen Blick. „Mhm, typisch Amerikaner, ihr wollt immer alles so genau wissen...Nun gut, wir treffen uns heute Abend mit einem Drogenlieferanten, dem wir das Zeug übergeben. Wir müssen allerdings vorher noch ein paar geschäftliche Details regeln. Letztes Mal hat der Kerl uns glatt übers Ohr gehauen." Erklärte er und lenkte den Pick-Up durch den dichten Verkehr. Russ zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Haben wir deshalb..." er zeigte auf die Ladefläche. Michael nickte. „ Wäre schön, wenn wir das nicht brauchen. Aber wer nicht hören will,..." Er lachte. Doch Russ fand das nicht ganz so witzig. Er schluckte. Anstatt sich endlich aus diesem Geschäft zurückzuziehen, wurde er immer mehr darin verwickelt. Und das gefiel ihm gar nicht...

Am gleichen Abend fuhren zum Treffpunkt, einer halb eingestürzte Lagerhalle am Pier. Michael hatte bereits eine Pistole am Bein versteckt und ein Messer im Ärmel, hängte sich dann noch ein Gewehr um und warf Russ ein weiteres zu. Russ fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl in seiner Haut, als er die Waffe in der Hand hielt. Doch bevor er einen Rückzieher machen konnte, öffnete Michael die Tür zur Lagerhalle und wartete, bis Russ eingetreten war. Dann riegelte er die Tür wieder ab. Russ sah ihn irritiert an. „ Meinst du ich hab Lust, dass plötzlich die Bullen vor mir stehen?" erwiderte Michael barsch. Allmählich ging im Russ auf die Nerven. Die beiden gingen durch die Halle, bis sie eine Treppe entdeckten. Im 2. Obergeschoss wartete man bereits auf sie. Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann saß an einem Tisch, der nicht wirklich in dieses Gebäude passte. Zwei mit Gewehren bewaffnete Männer standen neben ihn. Sie alle trugen khakifarbene Hosen und ebenfalls unauffällige Hemden. Der Mann am Tisch trug eine Sonnenbrille, obwohl es bis auf einige wenige Lampen finster war.

„Wie klischeehaft." Dachte Russ. So langsam fühlte er sich wie in einem Mafiafilm.

„Hast du alles dabei?" fragte der Mann am Tisch mit einer tiefen Stimme.

Michael nickte. „Aber zuerst will ich mein Geld."

„Das kriegst du schon schnell genug." Sprach der Mann weiter.

Russ sah von einem zum anderen. Die beiden Leibwächter des Mannes rührten sich nicht von der Stelle, bis der Mann dem rechten ein Zeichen gab, woraufhin dieser sich umdrehte und einen Koffer auf den Tisch legte und öffnete.

„500 000. Wie abgemacht." Der Mann klang zufrieden.

Doch Michael rümpfte die Nase. „Wir hatten das doppelte ausgemacht."

Der Mann gab wieder ein Zeichen, woraufhin die beiden Bewaffneten ihre Gewehre auf Russ und Michael richteten. Der Wunsch wegzulaufen war bei Russ noch nie größer gewesen.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir nicht 500 000 abgemacht hatten?"

Michael ließ sich nicht beirren. „ Ja. Und bevor ich nicht die volle Bezahlung bekomme, siehst du kein Marihuana!"

„Ach wirklich?" sagte der Mann mit einem lächelnden Unterton. „Na das wollen wir mal sehen." Er schnippte mit der rechten Hand, woraufhin der Mann auf der rechten Seite einen Warnschuss abfeuerte. Der Zement bröckelte von der Wand. Russ hatte die Augen vor Schreck geschlossen. Michael dagegen stand immer noch so aufrecht da, wie vorher. Einen Moment war alles still. Der Mann schien erstaunt zu sein, dass Michael sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern ließ. Doch noch mehr staunte er, als dieser plötzlich das Gewehr auf den Leibwächter richtete und auf ihn schoss. Dieser fühlte sich noch immer triumphierend, dass er es geschafft hatte einen der vermeintlichen Drogenbauern einzuschüchtern, als ihn Kugeln trafen. Russ zuckte zurück. Als der Leibwächter blutüberströmt zu Boden sank, sah Michael den Mann, der nun seine Sonnenbrille abnahm, herausfordernd an.

„Na gut. Wie du willst. Aber du machst dir damit keine Freunde, Michael." Sagte er ruhig. Der andere Leibwächter, der holte zittrig einen weiteren Koffer unter dem Tisch hervor und öffnete ihn. Michael bedeutete Russ, die beiden Koffer an sich zu nehmen. Der Mann und sein Leibwächter standen auf und verließen das Gebäude. Michael ließ die beiden nicht aus den Augen. Russ konnte nur noch auf den Toten am Boden starren...

„Sind sie sicher ?" fragte Booth noch einmal beharrlich nach. Dann hörte er einen Moment nichts als das Rauschen der Funkverbindung. Dann klickte es. „Ja, ich bin sicher. Wir haben niemanden zum Camp des Bergungsteams geschickt, um sie abzuholen." Bevor er sich verabschieden konnte, beendete Booth die Verbindung. Sei Gefühl hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Er stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. „ Was ist passiert? Wo ist sie?" dachte er verzweifelt.

„Agent Booth?" rief ihn Agent Gatsby von draußen. „ Wir müssen los!"


	12. Was du nicht siehst

Temperance wurde vom Vogelgezwitscher geweckt. Als sie die Augen aufschlug sah sie, dass die Sonne durch die Ritzen in den Wänden der Hütte drang. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und zuckte zusammen, als ihre Kopfschmerzen sie an die Wunde auf ihrer Stirn erinnerten. Nachdem sie sich aufgesetzt hatte, lehnte sie gegen die Wand und betastete vorsichtig die Wunde mit der rechten Hand. „Wenigstens blutet es nicht mehr." Dachte sie. Ihre Kopfschmerzen ließen ein wenig nach, nachdem sie in paar Minuten so dasaß. Temperance sah sich in der Hüte um. Dr. Phelani lag ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Boden und schien noch zu schlafen. „Wo sie Dr. Solis wohl hingebracht hatten?" Fragte sie sich. Doch bevor sie sich mögliche Szenarien ausmalen konnte, hörte sie Schritte und Stimmen, die sich auf die Hütte zu bewegten. Zuerst konnte sie nur Wortfetzen verstehen, doch je näher die Männer kamen, desto besser konnte Temperance ihrem Gespräch folgen.

„Bist du dir sicher ?"

„Ja, völlig sicher. Da war jemand. Philippe hat auch jemanden gesehen und war sich nicht sicher, ob der Kerl zu uns gehört oder nicht. Als er ihn gerufen hat, ist er weggerannt."

Der andere Mann seufzte. „Na klasse. Das wird Michael gar nicht gefallen."

„Wann kommen er und dieser Amerikaner denn wieder ?" Fragte der andere, der jünger zu sein schien.

„Dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern. Ich hoffe mal der Amerikaner hat sich nicht total ins Hemd gemacht." Die beiden lachten. Temperance drückte sich noch stärker an die Wand, um besser hören zu können.

„Wie heißt der denn noch mal ? Thus ?" Fragte der Jüngere, ohne mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.

Der andere prustete los. „So ähnlich. Ich glaube es war Russ !"

Temperance hielt den Atem an. Dann hatten sie ihre Sinne gestern abend doch nicht getäuscht fassungslos schloss sie die Augen. Sie verharrte so, bis die beiden Männer ruckartig die Tür zur Hütte aufrissen. Dr. Phelani richtete sich erschrocken auf. Temperance war,als sie die Tür geöffnet hatten zusammengezuckt. Das helle Tageslicht blendete sie und sie musste ihre Augen mit der Hand schützen, um etwas erkennen zu können.

„Na, gut geschlafen ?" Fragte der Jüngere braungebrannte Mann und schob den beiden ein Tablett zu. Auf dem Tablett standen 2 Gläser Wasser, Brot und 2 Schalen mit einer Pampe, die wohl unter anderem auch Reis enthielt. Dr. Phelani begann wieder zu zittern und kroch langsam zu Temperance. „Mhm...zu schade, dass Michael uns verboten hat, euch mit raus zu nehmen." Sagte er und kniff Temperance in die Wange. Dr.Phelani neben ihr fing wieder an zu wimmern. Temperance ertastete hinter ihr einen handtellergroßen Stein und schloss ihre Hand darum. Der ältere Mann warf ein paar Decken auf den Boden der Hütte und ging dann wortlos wieder nach draußen. „Komm schon!" Rief er von draußen. Der Jüngere hielt Temperance Wange noch einen Moment fest, dann wandte er sich um. Kaum drehte er Temperance den Rücken zu, hieb sie mit dem Stein mit voller Wucht auf seinen Rücken, wobei sie genau auf einen Knochen schlug. Der Mann schrie und fiel auf den Boden. „ Du verdammtes Miststück !"

Temperance zog sich so schnell sie konnte an der Wand hoch und wollte gerade über den am Boden liegenden Mann steigen und aus der Hütte fliehen, als ihr der ältere Mann in den Weg trat. „WAS ZUM GEIER?!" Er half dem anderen auf die Beine und zog ihn aus der Hütte. Dann warf er die Tür wieder zu und verriegelte sie. Temperance zitterte. Wäre sie von den Strapazen nicht schon geschwächt gewesen, hätte sie es geschafft. Doch so...Resigniert fiel sie auf die Knie. Dr. Phelani hatte sich die ganze Zeit kaum bewegt, hielt Temperance nun aber eines der Gläser hin...

Booth kämpfte sich durch die Böschung. Einige Agenten hatten heute morgen Männer auf einer Drogenplantage erspäht. Agent Kelly war dabei jedoch von einem der Arbeiter gesehen worden. Einerseits war Booth stinksauer, dass er nicht vorsichtiger gewesen war, andererseits war Agent Kelly noch recht unerfahren. Booth war gereizt. Als er Agent Gatsby berichtet hatte, dass niemand geschickt worden war, um das Bergungsteam abzuholen, hatte dieser keineswegs die von Booth erwartete Reaktion an den Tag gelegt. Booth hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie zum Camp zurückfahren und alles absuchen würden. Stattdessen waren sie alle zur Plantage marschiert. Das alte Camp hatten sie abgebaut, um 2 km von der Plantage ein neues zu errichten.

Plötzlich tauchte ein anderer Agent neben ihm auf. Booth erschrak und schalt sich gleichzeitig selbst seiner Unachtsamkeit. Doch es half nichts. Er konnte nur daran denken, was Temperance wohl passiert war und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren. Als sie das Feld mit den Marihuanapflanzen ereichten, gab Agents Gatsby ihnen das Zeichen auszuschwärmen, worauf hin sich jeder allein durch die Reihen kämpfte und dabei versuchte möglichst unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Nach ein paar Minuten duckte sich Booth unter den letzten Pflanzen einer Reihe. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf die Hütten gegenüber der Plantage. Die Drogenbauern schienen ein richtiges Dorf errichtet zu haben. Als er sich einen groben Überblick verschafft hatte, beobachtete er, wie 2 Männer aus einer Hütte kamen. Der Ältere zog den anderen fast schon aus der Hütte und verriegelte danach die Tür. Der Jüngere hielt sich den Rücken und sank langsam zu Boden. Booth sah durch sein Fernglas und konnte den schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes erkennen. Als er sich weiter umsah entdeckte er Agent Gatsby ein paar Meter neben sich. Dieser deutete auf die Hütte, die Booth beobachtet hatte. Booth nickte ihm zu. Er vermutete auch, dass dort jemand gefangen gehalten wurde. Doch bevor sie eingreifen konnten, mussten sie erst herausfinden, wie viele Menschen in diesem Dorf lebten. Und das bedeutete warten...Booth setzte sich auf den Boden. Das war immer das schwierigste. Warten, bis etwas passierte, was einem mehr Informationen verschaffte. Er überprüfte noch einmal, ob ihn die Pflanzen wirklich völlig verdeckten und bereitete sich auf einen langen Tag vor...

Russ sah aus dem Fenster. Michael lenkte den Jeep durch die Wildnis. Sie beide hatten seit letzter Nacht nur das Nötigste miteinander gesprochen. Russ stand noch immer unter Schock. Er hatte schon viel gesehen. Allein seine Zeit ihm Gefängnis hatte ihn Dinge sehen lassen, an die er lieber nicht dachte. Doch noch nie war ein Mann vor seinen Augen so kaltblütig erschossen worden. Er zitterte nicht einmal, als er daran dachte. Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Dieses Gefühl hatte seit ein paar Stunden ein wenig nachgelassen, doch völlig verschwunden war es nicht.

Michael parkte den Jeep und schon strömten einige der Männer auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn. „Na, wie lief's ?" Fragte Philippe. Einer der Männer half bedeutete Michael ihm in eine der Hütten zu folgen. Russ stieg langsam aus und folgte den Männern, die in der größten der Hütten verschwanden.

Russ setzte sich neben dem Eingang auf den Boden und hörte zu, was die anderen zu berichten hatten. Als er hörte, dass 3 Leute eines Bergungsteams gefangen genommen worden waren, überfiel ihn einen Moment die Ahnung, dass seine Schwester dabei sein könnte. Doch er verwarf diese Idee gleich wieder.

„Dann hat diese Schlampe mich auch noch angegriffen!" Berichtete André aufgebracht. Russ wurde übel. Das klang nach Temperance.

„Es gibt noch ein anderes Problem." Meldete sich Philippe zu Wort. „Ich habe heute morgen auf dem Feld einen Mann gesehen, der nicht zu uns gehört." Michael runzelte die Stirn. Diese Entwicklungen gefielen ihm gar nicht.

Russ sah sich um. Wenn alle hier versammelt waren, würde es keiner bemerken, wenn er nachsah, ob Temperance wirklich zu den beiden Frauen gehörte, die gefangen genommen worden waren. Als keiner in seine Richtung sah, stahl er sich aus der Hütte. Russ kam unbemerkt zur Hütte, in der die beiden Frauen eingesperrt waren. Doch bevor er die Tür öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf etwas links neben der Hütte. Man hatte einen Holzpfahl in die Erde geschlagen und daran ein Brett befestigt. An dem Brett hing ein Strick...und an diesem Strick hing die Leiche eines Mannes in der Sonne.

Booth fluchte. Das durfte einfach nicht war sein. Temperance war verschwunden. Und nun sah er wie ihr Bruder in einem Dorf neben einer Marihuanaplantage spazierte ! Er wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn. „Das kann ja nur noch besser werden" dachte er. Als Russ die Hütte, in der alle anderen verschwunden waren, verließ, verließ Booth seine Deckung, um ihm mit dem Fernglas weiter beobachten zu können. „Was macht der Mistkerl da ?" Fragte er sich und stöhnte auf, als er dasselbe sah, dass Russ zögern ließ. Booth suchte in seiner Hemdtasche nach dem Foto, dass ihm von den Mitarbeitern des Bergungsteams geschickt worden war. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er anhand des Fotos Dr. Solis erkannte. Seine Leiche trug die gleichen Kleider, wie auf den Foto...


	13. und nicht hörst

Russ traute seinen Augen nicht. Der Anblick der Leiche, die allmählich in der Hitze verrottete, war zu viel für ihn. Schnell drehte er sich um und stützte sich mit der Hand an der Wand einer Hütte ab, als er sich übergeben musste. Als sein Magen nicht mehr revoltierte, schaute Russ sich um. Niemand war in der Nähe. „Wahrscheinlich sind sie alle noch bei der Versammlung", dachte er. Er lief torkelnd zurück zur Tür der Hütte, in der die beiden Frauen eingesperrt worden waren. Er hoffte inständig, dass er mit seiner Vermutung falsch lag und er, wenn er die Tür öffnete, nicht seine Schwester vorfinden würde.

Russ wollte gerade die Tür aufsperren, als Michael ihn rief. „Russ! Was machst du da?" Brüllte Michael, der mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu kam. Russ zuckte instinktiv zurück. „Äh, ...ich ..ich wollte nur frisches Wasser aus dem Vorrat holen." Stotterte er. Russ wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es hatte ihm zwar keiner verboten, die Hütte zu betreten, aber nachdem er gesehen hatte, was sie mit diesem Mann angestellt hatten, wollte er lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Michael blickte auf die Leiche. Dann sah er wieder Russ an. Er deutete Russ' seltsames Verhalten als seine Reaktion auf den Toten und wurde ruhig. „Mhm...der gute hat sich wohl mit dem falschen angelegt." Sagte er und holte Tabak und Zigarettenpapier aus der Hosentasche. „Das ist nicht die Hütte, in der wir das abgekochte Wasser lagern. Das ist die da drüben." Er zeigte mit einer Hand auf die Hütte auf der anderen Seite. „Was hier drin ist, braucht dich nicht zu interessieren." Michael begann sich eine Zigarette zu rollen, während Russ' Nervosität ein wenig nachließ. „Ok," erwiderte er , „ soll ich dir was mitbringen?"

Temperance presste ein Ohr gegen die Tür. Sie hatte versucht zu schlafen, bis sie Schritte gehört hatte, die sich der Hütte näherten. Als sie hörte, wie der Mann sich übergab, war sie vorsichtig zur Tür gekrochen und hatte sich dagegen gelehnt. Bereit den Mann zu überwältigen, sobald er hereinkam. Als ein weiterer Mann hinzu kam und sie Russ' Stimme erkannte, stockte ihr Atem.

„Nein, danke, ich brauche nichts. Aber vergiss nicht, die Tür wieder richtig abzusperren. Ich will nicht plötzlich irgendwelche Tiere da drin haben, nur weil irgendjemand vergessen hat die Tür richtig zu schließen." Sagte der andere Mann, den Temperance nun als Michael erkannte. Sie konzentrierte sich so darauf, alles mitzuhören, dass sie erst als sie hörte, wie die beiden von der Hütte weg gingen bemerkte, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

Booth legte das Fernglas wieder aus der Hand. Es war frustrierend. Es sprach immer mehr dafür, dass Temperance sich in dieser verdammten Hütte befand, doch er konnte vorerst nichts unternehmen. Auch die anderen hatten Michael als den Eingeborenen erkannt, der für die Versorgung des Camps des Bergungsteams verantwortlich war. Agent Gatsby bedeutete ihnen den Rückzug anzutreten. Widerwillig schlich Booth durch die Pflanzenreihen zurück in Richtung ihres Lagers. Booth bahnte sich einen Weg zu Agent Gatsby.

„Wir müssen in diese Hütte kommen." Sagte er atemlos.

Agent Gatsby winkte ab. „Ich bin sicher, dass da eindeutig was schief läuft, aber wir können nicht einfach so dieses Camp stürmen, bevor wir nicht genaueres wissen."

Booth wurde sauer. „Was wollen Sie denn noch? Reicht Ihnen die Leiche von Dr. Solis nicht?" Sagte er anklagend.

Doch Agent Gatsby blieb ruhig. Wir haben 2 Agenten zurückgelassen, die dieses Camp weiter im Auge behalten werden. Wir müssen erst planen, wie wir genau vorgehen." Er machte einen Schritt auf Booth zu und als sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Booths entfernt war, sagte er eisig „Unüberlegtes Handeln hat noch nie viel geholfen!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ließ Booth stehen.

Booth presste die Fäuste zusammen. Dann fuhr er herum und schlug mit voller Wucht auf einen Baumstamm ein. Seine Hand blutete, doch das war ihm egal. Agent Gatsby konnte machen was er wollte. Er würde nicht mehr lange warten.

Erdrückende Hitze herrschte in der Hütte. Temperance lag auf den Boden. Seitdem Russ zur Hütte gekommen war, waren Stunden vergangen. Ihr war schwindlig, das Wasser war ihnen seit ein paar Stunden schon ausgegangen und bisher hatte niemand die Tür geöffnet, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Dr. Phelani lehnte an der Wand und betete. Temperance hatte jeden Versuch sich aufzurichten aufgegeben. Sobald sie sich bewegte, wurde ihr übel. Die Wunde an ihrer Stirn hatte sich entzündet und ihre Kopfschmerzen waren fast schon unerträglich. Dr. Phelani stand auf und setzte sich neben Temperance auf den Boden. Mit einer Hand fühlte sie an ihrer Stirn. Temperance zuckte zusammen, als sie die kalte Hand auf ihrer Haut spürte. „Wie konnte ihre Hand nur so kalt sein?" Dachte sie. Dr. Phelani deckte sie wieder richtig zu und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen zur Tür. Dann begann sie zu klopfen und rief „ Hallo? Ist da jemand?" Während Temperance langsam immer mehr wegdriftete. So bekam sie nicht mehr mit, wie nach einigen Minuten die Tür aufging und der Ältere, der ihnen zuvor das Wasser gebracht hatte, wieder in die Hütte kam. „Was machst du denn für einen Lärm mitten in der Nacht!" Brüllte er und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe ins Innere der Hütte.

„Wir brauchen Wasser." Antwortete Dr. Phelani ruhig. So zittrig so zuvor auch gewesen war, inzwischen war ihr alles egal. Schlimmer konnte es kaum werden.

„Ihr bekommt morgen wieder Wasser." Brüllte der Mann zurück, der es nicht für nötig zu halten schien, leiser zu sprechen. Sein Blick blieb auf Temperance haften, die sich trotz des Lärmes nicht bewegte. „Was ist mit der?"

„Sie hat Fieber. Deshalb brauchen wir das Wasser! Jetzt!" Erwiderte Dr. Phelani mit Nachdruck. Der Mann ging auf Temperance zu. Als er sah, dass ihr der Schweiz die verletzte Stirn hinunterlief und sie dennoch zitterte, nickte er. „Ok, ich bring euch was. Aber dann ist Ruhe, klar ?!"

Er verließ die Hütte, riegelte ab und kam ein paar Minuten später wieder mit ein paar Wasserflaschen zurück. Dr. Phelani kniete sich neben Temperance und versuchte ihr ein wenig Wasser einzuflößen, doch sie war einfach nicht wach zu kriegen.

Russ wurde unsanft geweckt. Einer der Männer war zu ihm und Michael in die Hütte gekommen und berichtete Michael etwas. Die beiden Männer flüsterten und nach einer Weile verließ der Mann die Hütte wieder. Michael seufzte. Russ richtete sich langsam auf. „Was ist los?" Fragte er, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte.

„Eine der Gefangenen hat Fieber." Sagte er ruhig, schien sich aber nicht weiter Sorgen darüber zu machen, denn er legte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder ins Bett und schlief nach ein paar Minuten wieder ein. Russ konnte an Schlaf nicht mehr denken. Wenn seine Schwester wirklich da drin war und sie hier Fieber bekam, konnte es übel enden. Er wartete ab, bis Michaels Atem regelmäßig wurde. Dann kletterte er aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell was an, bevor er die Hütte verließ. Er ging zielstrebig, zur Hütte mit den Gefangenen. Diesmal hielt ihn niemand auf. Er wartete einen Moment, bevor er die Tür öffnete und atmete tief durch. Als er die Tür langsam aufzog, fiel sein Blick sofort auf Temperance, die auf dem Boden lag. Neben ihr kniete eine Frau, die ihn verwundert anstarrte...


	14. kannst du dennoch ahnen

Dr. Phelani befeuchtete das Tuch und legte es Temperance vorsichtig wieder auf die Stirn. Ihre Temperatur war in den letzten Stunden immer weiter angestiegen. Sie musste in ein Krankenhaus und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Dr. Phelani nahm das Tuch wieder von ihrer Stirn und wollte es gerade wider in die Schüssel mit Wasser tauchen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Erschrocken hielt sie inne, das Tuch noch immer in ihrer Hand und starrte auf den Mann, der in der Tür stand. Er war groß, braungebrannt und hatte kurze braune Haare. Alles in allem unterschied ihn nichts von den anderen Männern, die hier im Dorf lebten, bis auf eines. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der tiefe Besorgnis ausdrückte. Als sein Blick auf die am Boden liegende Temperance fiel, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck. Dr. Phelani ahnte, dass dieser Mann Temperance kannte. Dieser Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als Russ auf sie zu ging, sich neben Temperance hinkniete und ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Temperance, kannst du mich hören? Tempe?"

Doch Temperance stöhnte nur einmal kurz auf und drehte den Kopf hin und her.

„Sie reagiert seit ca. 2 Stunden nicht mehr." Erklärte Dr. Phelani und legte Temperance das kühlende Tuch wieder auf die Stirn. „Sie muss zu einem Arzt. „ Sagte sie eindringlich und sah Russ dabei in die Augen. Er war bestürzt. Es stand schlimmer um seine Schwester, als er befürchtet hatte. Doch einen Arzt würde man wegen ihr nie rufen. Das Risiko, dass die kriminellen Machenschaften aufflögen, war viel zu hoch. Russ stand auf und begann in der Hütte hin und her zu laufen. Immer wieder hob er die Hände ans Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Er verfluchte diese Situation. „ Warum nur hatte seine Schwester nach Thailand kommen müssen! Warum hatte ich nicht einmal meinen Mann gestanden und bin aus dieser ganzen Sache ausgestiegen!" Dachte er. „Verdammt!" Rief er und warf einen am Boden liegenden Ast mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

Booth packte seine Tasche. Fernglas, Taschenlampe, Wasser, Verbandsmaterial wanderten der Reihe nach in seinen Rucksack. Als er seine Pistole einpackte, fiel sein Blick auf das Maschinengewehr, das auf dem kleinen Tisch in seinem Zelt lag. Er nahm es in die Hand und zögerte. Dann hängte er es sich um. Booth schnallte sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken und schlich aus dem Zelt.

Russ spähte vorsichtig nach draußen. Nur das Mondlicht stellte eine Lichtquelle dar. Niemand war zu sehen. In keiner der Hütten brannte Licht. Er erspähte den Jeep, mit dem Michael und er in der Stadt gewesen waren, auf der anderen Seite der Feuerstelle. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür zu Hütte, in der Dr. Phelani versuchte Temperance, die nicht wieder aufgewacht war, langsam aufzurichten. Russ schlich in die Richtung des Jeeps. Er sah sich anfangs einige Male um, doch als er niemanden entdecken konnte, ging er zielstrebig auf den Wagen zu. Ohne die Rauchfahne, die neben einer der Hütten aufstieg zu bemerken.

Es war noch stockfinstere Nacht, doch an Schlaf war für Booth nicht zu denken. Nur vor einem Zelt saßen 2 Agenten und hielten Wache. Alle anderen schliefen. Booth kroch hinter dem Zelt mit den Wachtposten vorbei und schlug sich in die Büsche, ohne dass die Wachtposten auch nur eine Sekunde von ihrem Kartenspiel aufsahen.

„Und so was nennt sich Wache halten!" Dachte Booth. „ Bei den Rangers hätte man uns Strafrunden laufen lassen wegen soviel Leichtsinn...na ja, umso besser für mich."

Er kämpfte sich im Dunkeln einen Weg durch das Dickicht. Seine Taschenlampe würde er erst in 5 km Entfernung anschalten...

Russ öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg ein. Er wollte gerade den Zündschlüssel umdrehen, als er das typische Klicken eines Revolvers vernahm.

„Was soll das ?" Fragte Michael mit eisiger Stimme.

„Ich ...ich wollte den Jeep nur umparken...Toby hat mir gesagt, dass er morgen früh wegfahren muss und da wollte ich..." stammelte Russ.

„Halt die Klappe! Du warst bei den Frauen !" Fuhr Michael ihm dazwischen, „ ich hab die gesehen! Wenn du dich nur mit einer vergnügt hättest, ok, darüber hätte ich hinweg sehen können, aber das hier sieht mir stark nach abhauen aus !" Immer noch sprach Michael völlig ruhig und richtete seine Waffe auf Russ. „ Aussteigen!"

Russ öffnete langsam die Tür, doch Michael gab ihm keine Chance zu flüchten. Er zog Russ am Arm aus dem Auto, richtete die Pistole auf seinen Kopf und führte ihn zur Hütte, in der Dr. Phelani und Temperance auf ihn warteten...

Booth schaltete die Taschenlampe wieder aus. Nachdem er das Camp hinter sich gelassen hatte, war es allmählich hell geworden. Jetzt war es bereits wieder drückend heiß. Doch er hatte es geschafft. Vor sich sah er die Marihuanaplantage. Er hatte sich bereits für eine Stunde ausgeruht, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Booth wollte handeln, sofort, doch er wusste, dass er sich erst vom Marsch erholen musste, wenn er Temperance retten wollte. Umsichtig schlich er zwischen den Pflanzen hindurch. Schon bevor er das Dorf sehen konnte, hörte er Männerstimmen. Bemüht ungesehen zu bleiben, versteckte er sich hinter den Pflanzen, als er in Richtung des Dorfes sah. Das Fernglas wäre hier in der Sonne zu riskant, da es das Sonnenlicht reflektiert und ihn verraten könnte. „Scheiße" Ihm gefiel gar nicht, was er da sah. Vor der Hütte, in der er Temperance vermutete, stand ein Mann mit einem Gewehr im Anschlag. Gestern war die Hütte noch unbewacht gewesen. „Hatte man sie bemerkt ?" fragte er sich. Doch das spielte für Booth kaum eine Rolle. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass die Hütte bewacht wurde, verhärtete seinen Verdacht. Booth bahnte sich einen Weg seitlich an den Hütten vorbei, so dass er das Dorf nicht mehr frontal, sondern von der Seite her vor sich hatte. Unbemerkt schlich er ins Dorf, die Waffe stets bereit. Er verabscheute es, jemanden zu töten. Seine Zeit als Scharfschütze war definitiv vorbei, doch für Temperance war er bereit, über Leichen zu gehen...

An der Hütte mit dem Wachtposten drückte Booth sich an die Wand und arbeite sich durch seitliche Schritte an der Wand entlang. Als er die Hälfte des Weges erreicht hatte, hielt er angespannt inne und lauschte. Sein Gehör hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Ein weiterer Mann war gekommen.

„Schichtwechsel"

„Na endlich, ich bin am verhungern!"

„Wie geht's der Kranken?"

„Keine Ahnung, hab nicht nachgesehen, will schließlich nicht selber krank werden!" Antwortete der eine gleichgültig.

Booth stockte der Atem. „ Kranke? Oh Gott, bitte lass es nicht Temperance sein!"

„Na gut, vergiss nicht, die bei Michael abzumelden!"

Der eine trottete ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen davon. Da er das Gewehr nicht bei sich hatte, ging Booth davon aus, dass er die Waffe dem neuen Wachposten übergeben hatte. Er schob sich weiter an der Wand entlang. Dann holte er noch einmal tief Luft. Booth rannte um die Ecke. Der Mann, der die Hütte bewachen sollte, war viel zu erschrocken, um schnell zu reagieren. Bevor er das Gewehr auf Booth richten konnte, hatte dieser ihn schon mit seinem Maschinengewehr niedergeschlagen und ließ ihn lautlos zu Boden sinken. Booth entriegelte die Tür. Er hatte viel erwartet, doch nicht das Bild, dass sich ihm nun bot. Auf dem Boden lag Temperance, ein nasses Tuch auf der Stirn. Neben ihr kniete eine Frau, die ziemlich mitgenommen wirkte. Neben der Tür stand Russ und starrte Booth erstaunt an.

Doch für Russ hatte Booth keine Augen im Kopf. Er lief schnellen Schrittes zu Temperance und kniete sich neben sie, während Russ die Tür schloss. Booth strich Temperance übers Gesicht. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er die Platzwunde auf ihrer Stirn sah, die sich entzündet hatte. „Bones?"

Temperance öffnete ein wenig die Augen. „Boo..." Booth lehnte sich näher zu ihr hin und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich bin da, ich bin da" sagte er und wusste nicht, ob er das sagte um sie oder um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Booth nahm sein Maschinengewehr ab und warf es Russ zu. Dann schob er die Arme unter Temperance und hob sie vorsichtig hoch.

„Los, wir müssen hier weg!" Er legte Temperance' Arm um seinen Hals, doch sie war viel zu geschwächt, um sich festzuhalten.

Dr. Phelani nahm Booths Rucksack und folgte den beiden Männern aus der Hütte. Russ ging voran. Er sah um. Den Fehler sich nicht gut genug umzusehen wollte er nie wieder machen. Sie kamen an Dr. Solis Leiche vorbei, die immer noch an einem Strick baumelte. Dr. Phelani fing an zu zittern. Russ bedeutete ihr still zu sein, als ihr die Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen. Es half nichts, sie mussten weiter.

Als sie gerade das Dorf zwischen 2 Hütten verließen, hörten sie plötzlich aufgebrachte Stimmen. Dann ein Schuss. Booth lief mit Temperance so schnell er konnte in Richtung Dickicht. Russ und Dr. Phelani folgten ihm. Doch kurz bevor sie das rettende Gebüsch erreichten, wurden sie angehalten. Vor ihnen hielt ein schwarzer Jeep.

„Sie Sturkopf!" rief Agent Gatsby. Booth atmete erleichtert aus. Sie waren gekommen. Nun erst sah er, als er den Blick in Richtung Dorf wandte, dass eine Hütte nach der anderen von FBI-Agenten gestürmt wurde. Die festgenommenen Männer und Frauen wurden in der Mitte versammelt und bewacht.

„Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus!" wandte sich Booth an Agent Gatsby, sah dabei jedoch nur auf Temperance in seinen Armen, die das Bewusstsein erneut verloren hatte. Agent Gatsby sah besorgt auf ihn hinab. „Los, steigen Sie schon endlich ein!"

„Sie sind wirklich keine Minute zu früh gekommen." Sagte der Arzt. „ Das war noch mal Glück. Wir konnten das Fieber senken, aber sie muss sich noch erholen. Sie können frühestens nächste Woche wieder nach Hause fliegen."

Booth nickte. Als der Arzt das Krankenzimmer wieder verließ, nahm Booth Temperance' Hand. „Hey" sagte er, als Temperance langsam die Augen aufschlug. Sie drehte ihm den Kopf zu. „Hey."

Booth lächelte und streichelte ihre Hand. „ Wie geht's dir?"

Temperance richtete sich im Bett auf. Ihre Stirnwunde war genäht wurden und die Entzündung war zurückgegangen. „Ich glaube ich habe noch nie so lange geschlafen. Wie lange ist es jetzt her?" fragte sie mit noch müder Stimme.

Booth schenkte ihr ein Glas Wasser ein, das auf dem Nachttisch stand. „4 Tage. Man hat alle aus dem Dorf festgenommen. So wie's aussieht wandern fast alle ins Gefängnis wegen Drogenhandel oder Mord." Er reichte ihr das Glas. Während Temperance trank, beobachtete er sie besorgt. Er hatte die ganze Zeit an ihrem Bett gesessen und kaum geschlafen, doch er konnte nicht aufhören, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Russ ist im Hotel, er kommt aber später wieder." Bei seinem Namen kniff Temperance die Augen zusammen. „Er wird keine Gefängnisstrafe erwarten müssen, weil er uns Insiderinfos über Sahir erzählt hat." Fuhr Booth fort.

"Mhm…" Temperance nickte nachdenklich. „ Da denkt man, man kennt jemanden..." Booth nahm ihr das Wasserglas wieder ab und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ich weiß, ich weiß." Sagte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Nach einer Minute kam die Krankenschwester mit einem Essenstablett ins Zimmer. „Wir dürfen frühestens in einer Woche wieder nach Hause fliegen." Sagte Booth „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch ein bisschen länger bleiben?" fragte er Temperance, die ihn verwundert ansah. „Ich hab noch Urlaub, den ich nehmen kann." Fuhr er fort und griff nach ihrem Pudding. Temperance lachte. „ Ok." Dann nahm sie ihm den Löffel ab. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung." Booth sah sie fragend an. „Die wäre?" Temperance lächelte ihn an. „Ich will auch was von meinem Pudding haben!" Booth lachte verschmitzt. „Mhm...ich teile nicht mit jedem." Er warf den Puddingbecher einmal hoch und fing ihn wieder auf. Dann rieß er den Deckel vom Becher und hielt ihn ihr hin...


End file.
